


The Worlds Greatest Soulmate

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Dystopia, Hunger Games, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Rating: M, kadi - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]his past tells a lot about his future.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Worlds Greatest Soulmate

**Title**

The World’s Greatest Soulmate

** Main Cast **

Kaisoo

** Side Cast **

Chanbaek, Seho and Xiuhan as cameo

**Warning**

violence, animal abuse

**Summary**

his past tells a lot about his future.

**Author’s note **

hello! Pertama-tama terima kasih untuk admin kff yang sudah mengadakan festival ff ini. Untuk prompter terima kasih sudah submit cerita ini, aku harap plotnya tidak mengecewakanmu.

** Kode Prompt **

BL077 : “In the world where life is just a matter of survival and death, Jongin wonders if the soulmates mark that appears on his body that day mean anything at all”

**Tag **

#kaisoo #kadi #adventure #dystopia #hungergame #ratedm

#KFFdiRumahAja

**Prolog**

Di tahun 2990 pasca-peperangan perebutan wilayah, negara-negara melakukan revolusi penuh terhadap keamanan dan tatanan negara. Persaingan ketat yang terjadi diantara negara-negara mengakibatkan negara melakukan perubahan di berbagai bidang, terutama dibidang keamanan dan pertahanan. Revolusi menyebabkan Korea merubah nama negara menjadi The Core, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan di berbagai negara. The Core tidak lagi dipimpin oleh satu pemimpin, melainkan sebuah kelompok elit yang memiliki keahlian di bidangnya masing-masing. Ini dilakukan untuk memajukan segala bidang dan menuntaskan segala permasalahan dengan cepat.

10 tahun sebelum memasuki era baru pemerintah tidak hanya memperkuat pertahanan dan keamanan, tetapi juga keseimbangan di dalam negeri. Negara yang dipimpin oleh Kelompok Elit yang disebut Core-1, untuk mewujudkan keseimbangan warga maka Core-1 mencetuskan sebuah kebijakan “purging” yang berfokus untuk menuntaskan segala bentuk kesenjangan. Namun kebijakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Core-1 menuai pro kontra karena cara yang mereka lakukan adalah dengan menyingkirkan gelandangan.

Kebijakan ini ditetapkan dengan melihat bahwa gelandangan adalah orang-orang yang tidak berguna dan hanya akan membebankan negara. Dengan keputusan itu The Core memerintahkan pasukan khusus untuk menyingkirkan seluruh gelandangan yang tersebar di penjuru negeri. Namun tidak ada satupun orang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan para gelandangan itu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

**Present**

_ Bocah laki-laki itu memeluk tubuh wanita paruh baya yang terlihat ringkih di pangkuannya. Salju terlihat menumpuk di sekelilingnya, seakan-akan berusaha mengubur mereka berdua. Keduanya sama-sama terisak dan saling menguatkan, meskipun salah satunya tengah sekarat. _

_ “Jongin anakku… Maafkan ibu telah melahirkanmu ke dunia yang jahat” rintih wanita paruh baya itu yang menganggap dirinya sebagai ibu. Jongin, bocah laki-laki itu hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, maka yang ia lakukan hanya memeluk ibunya. Dengan tangan yang ringkih sang ibu membelai lembut pipi Jongin. _

_ “berjanjilah satu hal pada ibu… jangan menyerah… pada dunia” itulah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum tubuh ibunya melemah. Meskipun jongin bukan anak berpendidikan, tapi dia tahu bagaimana cara dasar mengecek kondisi orang yang bernyawa dan tidak bernyawa. Dengan perlahan ia meletakan kedua jarinya di depan hidung sang ibu, ia tidak merasakan hembusan nafas. Kemudian ia menyentuh denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya dan hasilnya sama, yaitu nihil. Sebuah kenyataan pahit menghantam dirinya dan ia mendengar suara dengungan panjang dan keras di kepalanya. _

“sial” desisnya, ia terbangun karena suara sirine. Setelah 10 tahun berlalu mimpi itu muncul lagi, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menarik rambutnya karena sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali makan dengan layak, yang ia makan hanya sisa-sisa makanan di pembuangan sampah di belakang restaurant. Semenjak revolusi, dampak yang paling signifikan justru terasa di antara kalangan elit dan kalangan bawah. Sulit bagi mereka yang dari kalangan bawah beradaptasi dengan revolusioner.

Suara sirine mulai mendekat, menandakan pasukan khusus mulai beroperasi ke wilayahnya. Dengan kaki gemetar ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi yang ia tempati selama beberapa hari sebagai tempat persembunyian. Inilah yang ia lakukan ketika kebijakan  _ purging  _ ditetapkan, menghindari diri dari jangkauan pasukan elit khusus The Core. Ia merasa menyedihkan, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk mati tenang daripada harus tersiksa.

ia berjalan dengan kaki gemetar dan menyangga di dinding agar bisa berjalan tanpa terjatuh. Perlahan dia berjalan menjauhi tempat peristirahatan yang sebelumnya. Kemungkinan ia akan mencari tempat baru, karena tidak mungkin lagi untuk kembali. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu pasukan yang melihatnya. Pernah sekali ia melihat bagaimana sosok-sosok itu menangkap gelandangan dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah van, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana nasib gelandangan itu. Setelah hari itu, ia tidak ingin lagi menyaksikan kejadian itu dan memilih untuk langsung pergi ketika mendengar suara sirine yang mendekat. 

Pemerintah telah menjalankan kebijakan ini selama beberapa bulan, dan selama itu Jongin dapat menghindarinya. Namun akhir-akhir ini banyak  _ Corean,  _ selalu melapor para gelandangan sehingga membuat Jongin kesusahan untuk keluar di siang hari dan malam hari sekaligus. Bahkan untuk mencari pekerjaan pun tidak mudah karena mereka menolak gelandangan, untuk adopsi menjadi hal yang sangat mustahil karena pemerintah pajak perorangan sejak lahir dan banyak keluarga memilih untuk mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di sekitar.

Jongin merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan tetapi juga lemah karena selama beberapa hari ini ia hanya makan seadanya. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju gang sempit, berharap mendapat tempat persembunyian baru untuk ia tinggali beberapa hari. Jika dipikir-pikir ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi hidup seperti ini namun setiap ia ingin menyerah pesan ibunya seolah-olah terputar bagai radio di otaknya, bahwa ia tidak boleh menyerah pada dunia. Ia berjalan sejauh mungkin menghindari suara sirine itu melalui gang yang gelap, mengandalkan tembok sebagai penunjuk jalan agar tidak tersandung.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar yang menyorot tepat ke arahnya menghentikan pergerakannya, membuatnya menutup mata karena belum terbiasa dengan bias cahaya yang menembus retina matanya. Di depannya terlihat tiga sosok mengenakan jubah, ketika ia berniat membalikan badan ia merasakan sesuatu menghantam tengkuknya. Pukulan itu tidak terlalu keras, namun tubuhnya yang lemah membuat dia terjatuh. 

Samar-sama ia melihat sekumpulan orang berjubah mengelilinginya, ia berusaha melihat dengan jelas tetapi rasa pusing membuat pandangannya buram. Dengan pandangan yang buram ia melihat seseorang berlutut di sampingnya dan menarik kerudungnya, ia mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat dengan jelas namun sosok itu justru menyorot matanya dengan senter yang membuat ia memejamkan mata seketika, cukup lama ia menyorot wajah Jongin seolah-olah memastikan sesuatu. 

Sosok itu kemudian bangkit dan menggerakan kepalanya seolah memerintah, kemudian memakai kerudungnya lagi dan mundur. Seketika seseorang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan kekar mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia ingin memberontak tetapi tubuhnya tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali, hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan akhirnya kesadarannya hilang. 

_ Suara ledakan terdengar semakin keras, membuat jongin semakin meringkuk ke dalam pelukan ibunya. Ibunya sebisa mungkin untuk menutup telinga Jongin agar tidak mendengar apapun. Tidak hanya suara ledakan tetapi suara tembakan juga sering terdengar, yang paling menyayat hati adalah suara teriakan orang-orang yang tidak berdaya. Ayah jongin telah gugur dari peperangan ketika ia masih kecil dan sekarang mereka hidup tak menentu. Seharusnya mereka mendapat bantuan, tetapi karena peperangan yang berkepanjangan membuat Jongin terlantar bersama ibunya. _

_ “ibu aku takut” rintih Jongin. Mendengar itu ibunya tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut _

_ “tidak apa-apa, setelah ini kita akan makan daging panggang” ibunya mencoba menghibur sebisa mungkin. Bahkan ia tidak yakin ucapannya itu akan terealisasikan mengingat keadaan negara yang kacau karena perebutan kekuasaan. Semenjak kematian suaminya, ia menyingkirkan rasa malu dengan mengemis agar Jongin tetap makan. _

_ Mendengar ucapan itu, Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk dan semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Ia ingin sekali tertidur agar semuanya cepat berlalu, tetapi suara tembakan dan jeritan silih berganti bagaikan nyanyian maut. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah melewati malam itu dalam pelukan ibunya. _

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, merasa terganggu dengan cahaya yang menembus kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk menembus matanya. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat matahari, sehingga rasanya begitu asing. Ia mencoba bangkit dan melihat ke sekeliling. 

Ia menyadari saat ini ia tengah berbaring di atas pasir dan dihadapannya kini terlihat hamparan laut yang luas sedangkan di belakangnya terlihat seperti semak-semak, namun tidak terlihat seperti ada pemukiman melainkan hutan belantara. Ia melihat sekitar dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di tempat itu. Di sebelahnya terdapat beberapa kotak kayu yang ia tidak ketahui apa isi dalamnya, dan yang aneh lagi di sebelahnya terdapat api unggun kecil. Saat ini ia tidak tau apakah ia masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Ketika ia mencoba berdiri, ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang membuatnya waspada. Ia menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara semak-semak yang seakan ditebas untuk jalan setapak. Suara itu semakin mendekat dan keluarlah seorang pemuda membawa gerobak dari balik semak belukar itu. Jongin dan pemuda itu sama kagetnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian pandangan kembali tenang.

“oh... anak baru” ucap pemuda itu.

“kamu siapa?” tanya Jongin terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab justru mendekatinya, lebih tepatnya menggapai kotak kayu di sebelahnya. “hei! Kamu siapa?” kesal Jongin karena pertanyaannya tidak digubris.

“daripada bertanya, lebih baik bantu membawa kotak-kotak ini” kata pemuda itu. Jongin masih berdiam diri di tempatnya menyaksikan pemuda itu kini mulai mengangkat kotak itu satu persatu ke atas gerobak “apa kamu tuli?” tanya pemuda itu santai.

“ini dimana?” bukannya membantu Jongin justru bertanya lagi, ia benar-benar asing dengan tempat ini. Bahkan tempat ini tidak mirip dengan The Core sama sekali. Tapi sekarang ia yakin bahwa dia masih hidup. Ia melihat penampilan pemuda itu dari kepala hingga kaki dan membandingan dengan pakaiannya, tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali, sama seperti pakaian di The Core pada umumnya. 

“aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini hingga mati kelaparan jika kau tetap berdiri di sana” ucap pemuda itu kemudian mendorong gerobaknya. Mendengar perkataan itu Jongin teringat lagi akan pesan ibunya. Dengan buru-buru ia mengikuti pemuda itu masuk ke dalam semak belukar itu.

Jongin menyadari ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, sebelumnya ia merasa benar-benar kelaparan karena tidak makan berhari-hari, namun saat ini ia hanya merasa lapar seolah-olah hanya tidak makan kemarin. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, semuanya hanya ada pepohonan dan semak belukar. Semakin masuk ia ke dalam semakin tinggi juga pohon-pohon itu. 

Ia merasa tidak enak dengan pemuda itu, akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk membantu mendorong gerobak. Tanpa basa basi pemuda itu langsung menyerahkan gerobak itu pada Jongin. Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu merenggangkan tangannya, bahkan ia dapat mendengar bunyi gemeretak tulangnya.

Mereka berjalan mengikuti tumpukan dedaunan yang dibuat seperti jalan setapak. Sepertinya pemuda di sebelahnya menebas daun-daun dan digunakan sebagai jalan agar tidak tersesat. Jongin berbalik ke arah belakang dan melihat asap yang mengepul ke atas, sepertinya itu berasal dari api unggun di sebelah saat ia tidur. Ia melirik pemuda di sampingnya, mencoba mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana.

“siapa namamu?” tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu Jongin ragu untuk menyebutkan namanya atau tidak. Kemudian ia teringat panggilan masa kecilnya dari sang ibu. Ia melirik pemuda itu sekilas, fokus menatap ke depan tapi tampak menunggu jawaban Jongin.

“namaku Kai, bagaimana denganmu?” kini jongin balik bertanya. Mendengar jawaban Jongin pemuda itu menoleh dan menautkan alisnya. Kemudian menatap lurus ke depan.

“Dio” jawabnya pemuda itu singkat. Banyak sekali yang ingin Jongin tanyakan namun ia tahan hingga mereka sampai tujuan.

_ Jongin berlari ke sosok pria dewasa yang berdiri diambang pintu. Ia begitu bahagia melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang hanya pulang beberapa hari dalam sebulan bahkan berbulan-bulan. Korea sedang dalam krisis keamanan karena masyarakatnya yang tidak banyak terjun ke bidang militer, sedangkan wajib militer pun sama sekali tidak membantu karena bukan bidang mereka sebenarnya. _

_ Jongin benar-benar merindukan ayahnya, karena mereka tidak selalu bersama. Ayahnya selalu mendapat tugas di perbatasan karena ketegangan terjadi di negara-negara luar. Korea telah mencoba menjadi negara netral tetapi karena hubungannya dengan Amerika Serikat, selalu mendapat tekanan dari Tiongkok dan Rusia.  _

_ “tugas ayah sudah selesai?” rona wajah Jongin terlihat begitu gembira. Ayahnya mengangguk dan membawa jongin ke pelukannya.  _

_ “ayah rinduuuuu sekali pada jongin” seru ayahnya sembari menghirup aroma rambut Jongin. Ibunya di belakang tersenyum menyaksikan adegan itu _

_ “ayah Soojung tetangga kita tadi mengatakan bahwa ia mempunya nama panggilan Krystal, dia bilang artinya cantik seperti berlian. Aku juga ingin mempunyai nama panggilan” ungkap Jongin. _

_ Ayahnya berpikir sejenak, Jongin di dalam pelukannya mengamati mimik ayahnya selagi menanti ucapan sang ayah. “bagaimana kalau nama panggilanmu Kai?” saran ayah. _

_ “Kai?” Jongin balik bertanya, ia terlihat ikut memikirkan nama itu. _

_ “iya... Kai artinya ‘selalu diberkati’. Ayah ingin apapun yang Jongin lakukan akan selalu diberkati” ungkap ayahnya. Jongin yang mendengarnya pun begitu senang. Ia langsung menarik ayahnya ke dalam, mereka sudah mempersiapkan makanan untuk menyambut kepulangan ayahnya. _

Jongin tidak melihat apapun yang menakjubkan di tempat itu selain gubuk yang terbuat dari kayu dan pepohonan. Di tengah sana terdapat lingkaran api unggun dan beberapa peralatan masak pada umumnya. Jongin melihat beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing seperti mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan menimba air. 

Ketika mereka berdua sampai di tujuan, semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka lebih tepat pada dirinya. Ia yang merasa canggung pun membungkuk kecil pada semua orang. Pemuda tinggi yang tadi mengumpulkan kayu itu melemparkan kayu ke tempatnya, kemudian membersihkan tangannya di celana dan menghampiri Jongin.

“anak baru!” seru pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke jongin yang membuatnya reflek mundur, pemuda itu seolah-olah meneliti sesuatu. “Loey!” seru pemuda tinggi sembari menjabat tangannya tanpa aba-aba. Ia begitu murah senyum, tidak seperti yang lainnya hanya menyaksikan adegan itu.

“Kai” Jongin membalas jabatan tangan Loey. Nama-nama yang didengar Jongin begitu asing, tidak seperti nama warga The Core pada umumnya. Namun dia juga tidak berbeda dari yang lainnya hanya menggunakan nama samaran, lebih tepatnya nama kecilnya. 

“tempat apa ini?” Jongin tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Loey hanya mengedikkan bahu. Tiba-tiba seorang yang tengah membuat api dari gesekan kayu menghentikan gerakannya seolah-olah pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya. “dia orang pertama yang datang ke sini” bisik Loey.

“pengasingan tapi kita selalu mendapat pasokan makanan. Lebih baik daripada menggelandang di The Core” Ungkap pemuda itu. Jongin hanya terdiam, mungkin ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. 

Di The Core dia sangat susah mendapatkan makanan, tapi yang ia lihat saat ini adalah kotak kayu yang penuh dengan makanan. Tapi bukankah orang yang membuang mereka adalah pasukan elit rahasia The Core? Lalu apakah tujuan mereka mengumpulkan orang-orang ini?

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke pemuda yang pertama kali ia temui tadi, Dio. Ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang sepertinya akan digunakan untuk masak. Ia pun menghampirinya berniat untuk membantu, sebelum akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Dio kembali fokus melakukan pekerjaannya.

Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi ia begitu bahagia karena akhirnya bisa keluar dari persembunyiannya di tempat yang gelap. Selama di The Core ia selalu hidup seperti buronan, yang harus bersembunyi di segala tempat. Atau mungkinkah yang menangkapnya saat itu bukan pasukan elit rahasia The Core melainkan kelompok lain yang akan memberontak?

Ketika ia memperhatikan satu-persatu, setiap orang di sini seolah-olah telah memiliki tugas masing-masing. Bahkan di sini telah terdapat beberapa gubuk, yang menandakan mereka sudah cukup lama berada di sini. Bahkan persediaan makanan rutin dikirim kemari untuk mereka tanpa perlu harus bekerja. 

Jongin tengah duduk di depan api unggun ketika merasakan seseorang berjalan mendekatinya, ia melihat Dio dengan sebuah selimut dan menyerahkan kepadanya. Dio bilang bahwa ia bisa tidur dimanapun, ia melihat sekeliling semua berdiri di bawah gubuk ada beberapa yang memilih menyendiri. Awalnya ia ingin bergabung dengan Loey karena sepertinya satu-satunya orang yang tidak kaku, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya ketika Loey sudah bersama seseorang.

Saat ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi melihat Dio yang berbaring di tempatnya sendirian akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bergabung di gubuknya. Ia masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ia ingin utarakan namun sepertinya akan ia tanyakan di lain waktu. Dio melirik ke arahnya sebentar, namun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata. Jongin berbaring dengan pelan-pelan.

“apakah kamu sudah lama di sini?” tanya Jongin. Dio diam sebentar, seperti tengah memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jongin.

“lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu” mendengar itu Jongin langsung terdiam. Akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk menatap langit.

Ketika bersama ibunya Jongin tidak berbeda dari anak kecil lainnya yang selalu ingin tau, tapi saat ia ibunya meninggalkannya, ia selalu hidup menyendiri dalam pelarian. Maka ketika ia bisa bergerak bebas bersama orang baru, kebiasaan lamanya muncul. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, setidaknya ia tidak perlu khawatir akan terbangun di malam harinya dalam pelarian.

Pagi itu ia terbangun karena mendengar aktivitas yang dilakukan beberapa orang, ia menoleh kesamping mendapati bahwa tempat Dio telah kosong dengan selimut yang terlipat rapi. Ia bangkit dan ingin menyapa orang-orang tetapi rasanya sangat canggung ketika semuanya sedang sibuk. Ia ingin membantu apapun tapi takut jika akhirnya yang ia lakukan justru merusak sesuatu, karena ia tidak memiliki keahlian apapun. Ia mengamati sekitar namun tidak melihat keberadaan Dio di tempat itu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan berkeliling untuk melihat daerah itu. Selain tempat gubuk itu, semua yang ada di sini hanya pepohonan dan semak belukar. Ketika ia cukup jauh, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara langkah kaki teratur seolah sedang berlari. Suara itu semakin mendekat, ia pun bersembunyi di balik pohon. Di hadapannya terlihat Dio yang sedang mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari. Cukup lama Jongin memperhatikan Dio yang sedang beristirahat, sehingga kemudian Dio membalikkan badannya menghadap ke pohon seolah-olah melakukan sesuatu. 

“keluarlah” ucap Dio tiba-tiba yang membuat ia terkejut. Jongin tidak tahu itu ditujukan untuk siapa, kemudian ia memilih diam. “nafasmu sangat berisik Kai” lanjutnya. Akhirnya Jongin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. 

Jongin berjalan mendekati Dio, ia melihat beberapa tulisan angka romawi i yang ketika sudah genap lima maka dicoret. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling tidak ada orang selain mereka. Jongin mulai mengetahui, meskipun mereka terlihat kompak dalam mengerjakan sesuatu tetapi mereka selalu memiliki waktu sendiri. Kini fokus Jongin beralih ke batang pohon yang dicoret Dio.

“apa itu artinya kau sudah berlari sebanyak itu?” tanya Jongin.

“lamanya aku tinggal di sini” jongin mengangguk mengerti. 

“kapan kau dibuang kemari?”

“30 hari sebelum kedatanganmu” itu berarti sebulan sebelum Jongin, apakah sebulan lagi akan ada orang yang dibuang kemari? Pikir Jongin.

Keesokan harinya Jongin mencoba bangun lebih awal, ia pun mengikuti Dio untuk melakukan lari pagi. Awalnya Dio mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, tetapi langkah dan nafas Jongin yang berisik membuatnya terganggu. Ketika Jongin berada di The Core, ia hanya berlari saat pengejaran. Jongin merasa malu karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun, daripada hanya berdiam diri menonton kegiatan yang lain lebih baik ia mengikuti Dio. 

Dio yang tidak nyaman menghentikan larinya dan berbalik menghadap Jongin. Mereka berpandangan untuk sementara waktu, dengan nafas tenang Dio memperhatikan Jongin yang bernafas tidak beraturan. Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya nafas Jongin mulai teratur.

“kau bisa berlari dan mengabaikanku” Ucap Jongin disela nafasnya.

“bagaimana aku bisa fokus berlari kalau nafas dan langkahmu sangat berisik” kesal Dio. 

Setiap pagi seolah-olah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka berdua untuk berlari bersama, meskipun Jongin selalu berada di belakang Dio. Dio yang kagum dengan usaha Jongin, kini mulai mensejajarkan pergerakan kakinya dengan Jongin. Jongin pun mulai terbiasa berlari dengan mengatur nafas dan langkahnya sehingga tidak membuatnya begitu lelah. Tidak seperti biasanya mereka beristirahat ketika selesai lima putaran, hari ini Dio memutuskan untuk istirahat setelah menyelesaikan dua putaran.

“apakah pendengaranmu sensitif?” Dio yang baru saja melakukan kebiasaannya mencoret kayu beralih menatapnya “saat itu kau bilang mendengar nafasku” lanjut Jongin.

“di sini tidak ada suara binatang seperti burung, belalang dan sejenisnya jadi ketika ada suara, suara itu terasa membelah angin” jelas Dio. Kini ia berdiri untuk melanjutkan larinya, diikuti oleh Jongin di belakang. 

Hari itu Jongin melakukan kegiatan berlari sendiri, ia ingin memastikan apakah yang diucapkan Dio itu benar jika suara lain akan memecah angin di tempat itu sehingga seorang pun dapat mendengar nafas orang lain. Ketika Jongin sudah berlari satu putaran, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa mendengar sesuatu. Dengan hati-hati ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Dari arah lain Loey datang membawa air yang ia timba. Jongin mengingat lagi bagaimana orang-orang di tempat itu memiliki tugas masing-masing sedangkan ia hanya membantu Dio yang bertugas memasak, ia merasa tidak enak hanya dengan berdiam diri dan selalu mengikuti Dio kemanapun pemuda itu. Meskipun begitu tidak ada yang protes, sepertinya teman-teman barunya memiliki dunia masing-masing.

Ia menyaksikan Loey dan seorang pemuda lain tengah beradu panco ketika ia menghampiri Jun, kata Loey dia adalah orang pertama yang berada di sini. Suasana menjadi riuh ketika Loey kalah adu ketangkasan dengan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Jongin terbiasa sendiri, ketika berada di sebuah kelompok ia merasa susah untuk mengakrabkan diri karena merasa malu dan gugup.

“hai Jun” Jongin mendudukan diri di samping jun, jun yang tadi tertawa melihat dramatisnya reaksi Loey saat kalah kini beralih fokus padanya.

“oh Kai, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?” tanya Jun.

“aku merasa tidak adil kalian semua bekerja keras, tetapi aku tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun. Mungkin kau bisa memberikanku suatu tugas” pinta Jongin. Mendengar itu Jun menautkan alisnya, bahkan kini ia menghadapkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin.

“Hei kau sudah banyak membantu” Jun menepuk bahu Jongin menenangkan. “lagipula mereka melakukan itu juga untuk melatih tubuh mereka bukan karena kewajiban. Jika ada hal yang ini kau lakukan, lakukanlah” saran Jun, Jongin bisa melihat senyuman terpatri di wajahnya yang tenang itu.

Jongin juga ingin melakukan hal-hal yang berguna untuk yang lainnya, tapi ia selalu menyayangkan tubuhnya yang tidak begitu bugar seperti Loey ataupun lincah seperti Han. Ketika di the Core ia hanya gelandangan yang selalu berada dalam zona aman sehingga membuatnya tidak pernah berlatih untuk pertahanan diri. Mengetahui ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain, ia memutuskan untuk kembali membantu apapun yang Dio lakukan, pemuda itu tidak protes ketika Jongin melakukan kesalahan kecil. 

Hari ini genap berjumlah tiga puluh hari sesuai dengan jumlah angka yang dicoret Dio. Jongin menantikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mungkinkah The Core akan membuang gelandangan lagi ke pulau itu dan sampai kapan mereka menetap di pulau ini? Pikirannya terus berkecamuk. Ia melihat Dio yang mulai bangkit dan kembali ke tempat mereka. Jongin melihat yang lainnya tengah berkumpul ketika mereka sampai di tempat itu. Jun menjelaskan bahwa bahwa persediaan mereka tidak banyak. 

“tidak apa-apa, bukankah ini sudah tiga puluh hari? Mereka akan mengirim persediaan makanan besok” seru Loey menepuk tangannya sekali. 

Jongin menautkan alisnya, ternyata tidak hanya Dio yang menghitung hari. Ia melirik Dio dari sudut matanya, Dio hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali ke gubuknya. Jongin tanpa sadar mengikuti Dio, sebelumnya ia melambai kecil ke temannya yang lain. Jongin ingin sekali bertanya tetapi ia bingung harus bertanya apa. Ia hanya berharap apa yang dikatakan Loey itu benar. Hidupnya di sini lebih baik daripada di The Core, setidaknya ia tidak harus mengais sisa makanan di kumpulan sampah. Kini ia hanya perlu menunggu apa yang akan terjadi besok, Jongin menatap Dio dan yang lain dan meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak sendiri.

Suara sirine itu muncul lagi, mimpi buruknya saat ia hidup di The Core. Sirine itu membangun sebuah sistem reflek di dalam otaknya untuk selalu bisa menghindari suara itu setiap kali berbunyi. Hampir saja ia berlari jika saja sebuah tangan tidak menahannya, ia mencoba membebaskan dirinya tapi tenaga sosok itu sangat kuat sehingga membuatnya berbalik menghadap sosok itu. Dengan pupil yang bergetar ia melihat Dio yang mencoba tengah menyadarkannya.

“Hei! Kai tenang! Itu suara sirine tanda bahwa mereka telah mengirim persediaan!” Dio mencoba menyadarkan. Beberapa orang ke tempat mereka untuk melihat kebisingan yang terjadi di gubuknya.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Jun tetap tenang, namun air wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Nafas Jongin mulai teratur ketika melihat wajah yang tidak asing mengelilinginya.

“suara itu... suara yang menangkapku saat di The Core” ungkapnya. 

Setelah Jongin cukup tenang, Dio pun keluar dari gubuk untuk melihat ke arah langit. Saat itu masih subuh sehingga dari tempat mereka berdiri dapat melihat asap yang menandakan tempat persediaan mereka. Dio kembali ke dalam untuk memastikan bahwa semua sudah kembali tenang, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan ia yang akan mengambil persediaan itu karena tidak mungkin Jongin yang mengambil. 

“Tunggu! Kai ikut denganmu” tegas jun menahan lengan Dio. Dio menatap Jongin sekilas kemudian menatap jun lagi.

“kau yakin?” bisik Dio.

“bagaimana pun dia harus terbiasa dengan suara itu” jelas Jun, kemudian Dio menghampiri Jongin untuk menanyakan keadaanya. Jongin memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian membukanya, ia menghela nafas lalu berdiri. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menghilangkan trauma akan suara sirine itu.

Saat mereka berkumpul untuk membuka kotak persediaan, di dalamnya tidak hanya terdapat makanan dan minuman tetapi juga beberapa senjata. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, di dalamnya tidak terdapat surat ataupun sesuatu yang menjelaskan untuk apa benda itu dikirim. Ketika semuanya sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lengkingan yang mereka yakini berasal dari megafon. Sambil menutup telinga mereka melihat ke segala penjuru arah untuk melihat dari mana arah suara itu, namun mereka tidak melihat benda itu dimana-mana. Tidak lama suara itu menghilang yang kemudian digantikan dengan suara manusia.

“ _ Hello Corean, Izinkan kami memperkenalkan diri. Kami adalah Apollo dari Divisi Keamanan dan Pertahanan The Core _ ” semua yang ada di sana membelalakan matanya kaget, seolah-olah mengenal jelas sosok itu kecuali Jongin yang hanya menautkan alisnya bingung. “ _ seperti yang kalian lihat, di hadapan kalian telah disiapkan senjata sederhana. Senjata itu kami persiapkan untuk kalian bertahan hidup _ ” jelas Apollo.

“ _ Sebelumnya mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kalian ada dimana. Saat ini kalian berada di Core-Zero. Zona yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali kami. Kalian berada di tempat ini untuk bertahan hidup sampai waktu yang ditentukan. Pada saat itu kalian akan kembali menjadi warrior untuk negara kalian”  _ jelas Apollo dengan menepuk tangannya sekali seolah-olah mengakhiri penjelasannya.

“ _ maka dari itu, setelah kalian memilih senjata yang ada di hadapan kalian. Kalian terbagi menjadi kelompok. Setiap kelompok terbagi menjadi dua orang. Kami tidak akan mengatur dengan siapa kalian berpasangan _ ” mendengar itu Jongin reflek menatap Dio, namun tatapan pemuda itu hanya fokus ke depan seolah-olah Apollo sedang berorasi di di hadapan mereka. Jongin memiliki secerca harapan agar dia bisa berpasangan dengan Dio, hanya dia yang membuatnya nyaman setelah satu bulan bersama.

“ _ area Core-Zero sangat luas jadi kecil kemungkinan kalian akan bertemu”  _ suara itu jeda sejenak yang membuat mereka menatap satu sama lain, seolah-olah memikirkan hal yang sama. “ _ tepat sekali! Mulai dari saat ini kalian akan berpencar! _ ” seru Apollo. 

“ _ agar tidak membosankan, kami menetapkan beberapa peraturan” _ Jongin menautkan alisnya, berpencar saja baginya sudah menyusahkan kini ditambah lagi dengan peraturan. “ _ yang pertama, kalian tidak boleh bertemu satu sama lain. Yang kedua, jika kalian bertemu satu sama lain maka kalian adalah musuh. Tentu kalian tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika di depan ada musuh yang akan mengambil nyawa kalian. Yang ketiga, jika kalian curang maka kalian yang bertemu satu sama lain akan mendapat hukuman karena tidak mengikuti peraturan. Dan untuk waktu berpencar akan dimulai malam ini” _ dengungan suara dari megafon terdengar kembali sebagai penutup, yang membuat mereka reflek menutup telinga. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke gubuk masing-masing tanpa sepatah kata.

“Dio, kita akan berpasangan ’kan?” tanya Jongin sesampainya di dalam gubuk. Dio menatap Jongin sekilas.

“kamu bebas dengan siapapun”

“apakah artinya Dio menolak?” wajah Jongin terlihat begitu khawatir, tetapi Dio yakin yang lainnya juga telah memilih orang yang telah menemani mereka selama ini.

“asalkan kamu tidak merepotkan” Ucap Dio akhirnya “ayo kita lihat senjata apa saja yang ada. Dan sepertinya kita bisa membagi persediaan makanan yang ada” Dio memutuskan untuk keluar yang diikuti Jongin di belakangnya.

Jongin dan Dio tengah memperhatikan panah sebagai senjata yang Jongin pilih. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berjalan ke arah barat laut dan mereka tidak tahu kemana anggota lainnya berjalan. Mulai saat ini mereka menyadari bahwa mereka akan bertarung dan bertahan hidup. Persediaan makanan yang telah mereka bagi sepertinya hanya cukup untuk seminggu. Jongin berpikir apakah mereka akan mengirimkan persediaan lagi atau membiarkan mereka mati kelaparan. Jongin ingat dengan baik saat dia mengelilingi sekitaran tempat itu, ia tidak melihat satupun binatang, Jongin menjadi ragu apakah mereka akan bertahan hidup.

“kau yakin menggunakan panah?” tanya Dio membuyarkan lamunannya. Jongin tertawa kecil dan menggaruk tengkuknya, sejujurnya ia tidak bisa tetapi ia merasa bahwa memilih panah adalah hal yang tepat ketika Dio hanya mengambil dua bilah pisau kecil.

“aku akan belajar”

“memanah tidak hanya belajar. Kau juga perlu memahat panah” Jongin hanya diam tidak menjawab. Melihat itu Dio hanya berlalu berjalan lebih dulu sambil memperhatikan sekitar, berharap tidak bertemu siapapun.

Meskipun begitu pada akhirnya Jongin diam-diam melihat Dio memahat panah untuknya dan bersedia melatih bagaimana cara membidik. Jongin benar-bener kagum melihat bagaimana mahirnya Dio dalam memanah. Jongin penasaran dia tidak pernah tau siapa dan apa Dio sebelum dibuang di tempat ini.

”apa yang kau lakukan sebelum diasingkan ke tempat ini?” tanya Jongin di sela-sela latihan mereka. Jongin melihat kilatan kaget itu diwajah Dio, bukannya menjawab Dio justru membenarkan posisi bidikan Jongin.

“fokus ke arah bidikan mu” Jongin hanya menautkan alisnya dan kembali memfokuskan bidikannya pada pohon yang telah digambar di depan. Disela istirahatnya Jongin melirik Dio yang sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan daun dan jalar kayu kecil, ia ingin bertanya apa yang dilakukannya tapi ia urungkan. Jongin tidak langsung menguasai cara memanah tetapi ia tidak lelah untuk belajar dan ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan Dio terus-menerus. 

Jongin mengecek persediaan makanan di tasnya, ia menyadari bahwa persediaannya mulai menipis. Jongin melirik Dio yang tengah tenang dalam perjalanan mereka, Jongin mulai berpikir apakah persediaan Dio juga habis? Jongin selalu makan bersamaan dengan Dio dan persediaan yang dibagi rata kepada semua anggota di tempat itu. Jongin menenangkan dirinya, selama bersama Dio dan mengikuti petunjuknya Jongin yakin mereka akan menemukan solusinya.

Jongin merasakan dirinya semakin bergantung dengan Dio, bahkan hanya untuk pergi buang air kecil pun ia ikut. Dio hampir saja memarahi Jongin, tapi melihat raut wajah Jongin membuat Dio mengurungkan niatnya dan meminta Jongin untuk diam sebentar. Di saat menunggu Dio, tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di lengan kirinya. Ia langsung memegang lengannya dan melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang menyerangnya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka lengan bajunya dan melihat sebuah cahaya terpancar dari lengannya. Cahaya itu perlahan memudar dan menampilkan sebuah gambar lingkaran yang lebih terlihat seperti matahari dan di dalam lingkaran itu terdapat siluet seperti anjing atau rubah yang tengah tertidur. Melihat gambar di bagian tubuhnya itu membawanya dalam kilasan balik tentang seseorang yang juga memiliki gambar yang di tubuhnya tapi tidak serupa.

_ Jongin perlahan mengusap lembut gambar yang ada di telapak tangan ibunya. Saat itu Ibunya memeluk Jongin yang tengah memperhatikan gambar permanen di telapak tanganya. Ibunya yang menyadari itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin. Mereka tengah melewati musim dingin, yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan karena sudah tidak ada tempat untuk mereka. _

_ “ibu ini gambar apa?” tanya Jongin masih mengusap lembut gambar itu. Ia selalu memperhatikannya karena gambar itu berada di telapak tangannya dan membuat Jongin selalu memperhatikannya disetiap Ibunya menggenggam Jongin. Ibunya tersenyum kecil dan ikut mengusap gambar itu. _

_ “ini adalah soulmate sign” ibunya menatap lekat-lekat gambar yang disebut dengan ‘soulmate sign’. “ayahmu juga memiliki tanda itu di punggungnya” lanjut ibunya. Jongin menatap ibunya, ia melihat pandangan ibunya yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Satu hal lagi yang Jongin perhatikan bahwa sesuatu yang disebut ‘soulmate sign’ itu mulai memudar. Setidaknya Jongin pernah melihat bagaimana gambar itu dengan jelas saat ayahnya masih ada. _

_ “suatu saat Jongin juga akan memiliki soulmate sign” jelas ibunya “dan ketika saat itu tiba, Jongin harus menentukan tujuan hidup” Jongin kecil hanya mendengarkan setiap perkataan ibunya dan tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Yang dia tau kini mereka telah menjadi gelandangan setelah perang besar yang merenggut kematian ayahnya. _

Jongin merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya, ia tersadar dan melihat Dio yang tengah memanggilnya. Ia pun melihat sekeliling dan menyadari hari itu masih malam, kemudian ia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon. Ia menatap Dio dan memperlihatkan lengannya.

“lenganku terasa sangat sakit dan tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini” ekspresi Dio terlihat terkejut namun tidak lama kembali datar. “apa kau tau ini apa?” lanjutnya.

“tidak apa-apa itu hanya _ soulmate sign _ . Untuk sekarang tidurlah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan besok” Dio memilih tempat yang tidak jauh di sebelahnya, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dan hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit di lengannya.

“apa itu  _ soulmate sign _ ?” Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Dio, ia hanya menangkap beberapa kata seperti ‘belahan jiwa’, ‘pasangan seumur hidup’. Dio menjelaskan suatu saat Jongin akan mengerti. Jongin menggerutu, bagaimana dia akan mengerti dengan sendiri dalam kondisis tinggal di hutan. 

“Kyungsoo” ungkap Dio tiba-tiba sehingga mengalihkan perhatian Jongin padanya. “namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Kyungsoo” jelas Dio atau lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo.

“Jongin!” Jongin tidak tahu kenapa menyebut namanya dengan berteriak yang membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget “n-namaku Jongin” Jongin melihat pandangan Kyungsoo melembut dan menggumamkan sesuatu

Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo sejenak yang merebahkan tubuhnya tidak jauh jauh darinya dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo menggunakan tas selempangnya sebagai bantal tidur. Malam itu ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dengan adanya  _ soulmate sign _ itu karena lengannya berdenyut-denyut sakit seolah baru saja diukir diukir.

“ahhh... bagaimana ini persediaan makanan kita akan habis” keluh Jongin. Mereka merasa sudah berjalan kemanapun tapi tidak menemukan makanan seperti buah-buahan untuk pengganti persediaan makanan mereka. “Kyungsoo apa kita harus ke pantai untuk menangkap ikan?” tanya Jongin putus asa.

“tidak perlu kita sudah mendapatkan makanan”

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan membawanya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Kemudian Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah babi hutan yang tengah memakan dedaunan. Jongin bergidik, melihat taring babi hutan yang melengkung bangga rasanya tidak mungkin untuk mereka menangkap binatang liar itu.

“e-eh apa tidak sebaiknya k-kita mencoba memakan sayur-sayuran?” usul Jongin, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali makan daging tapi membayangkan cara untuk menangkap babi hutan saja membuat kakinya lemas. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu optimis akan berhasil menangkap babi hutan itu

“kamu pergi ke arah gundukan batu itu, sudah waktunya kau memperlihatkan hasil latihan memanah mu itu. Setelah kau berhasil memanah aku akan melakukan sisanya” Kyungsoo mulai memotong beberapa tumbuhan rambat yang bisa digunakan sebagai tali.

Sejujurnya Jongin merasa ragu karena tidak pernah membidik objek bergerak. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia mengikuti arahan Kyungsoo. Dari atas batu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas babi hutan tengah memakan dedaunan. Ia tidak tahu darimana babi hutan itu datang karena seingatnya ia tidak melihat satupun hewan yang berkeliaran di daerah itu. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang tidak jauh dari babi hutan itu. Ia bisa melihat tangan Kyungsoo bergerak seolah memberikan arahan untuk membidik babi itu. 

Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia menarik busur panahnya dan mencoba untuk fokus. Ia melirik Kyungsoo lagi untuk memastikan, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang menunggu dengan tenang. Ia menahan napas dan melepaskan panahnya. Sialnya, panah itu gagal menancap di badan babi hutan itu, justru meleset hanya menggores ekor babi hutan. Babi hutan yang menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya mencoba untuk berlari, namun beruntung Kyungsoo bereaksi dengan cepat dan langsung mengikat babi itu dengan tali. Jongin yang menyaksikan itu meneriakan nama Kyungsoo dan mencoba membantu, namun Kyungsoo sekali lagi menyuruh Jongin untuk memanah. Jongin yang ingin memanah merasa ragu karena Kyungsoo tengah mengikat leher babi itu dengan tali. Ia takut panahnya mengenai Kyungsoo.

“cepat! Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama!” teriak Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang ragu akhirnya melepaskan panahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya berharap tidak melukai Kyungsoo. Setelah panahnya terlepas ia langsung menjatuhkan busurnya.

“kenapa diam?! Cepat ikat kakinya” ia membuka mata melihat panahnya tertancap cukup dalam tepat di leher babi itu. Ia melihat tali dari tumbuhan rambat dan akhirnya membantu Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya babi hutan itu cukup tenang karena kehabisan darah.

Jongin tengah terduduk dan memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah menyembelih babi itu. Jongin merasa begitu lelah karena baru saja menarik babi itu hingga ke dekat sungai. Ia heran kenapa Kyungsoo begitu hebat dan seolah-olah sudah berpengalaman. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana bahayanya jika salah langkah, bisa saja babi hutan itu akan menyundul mereka yang kemungkinan merekalah yang berakhir.

“t-tadi itu bahaya sekali” gumam jongin membersihkan tangannya, bahkan tangannya tergores kuku babi itu ketika mengikatnya tadi.

“kau harus terbiasa dengan bahaya” Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan fokus mengiris-iris daging itu. Jongin hanya menunduk, ia membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo karena mereka tidak akan tahu sampai kapan mereka di sana.

“kita akan apakan daging ini?” Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah membersihkan tangan dan lengannya dari darah. 

“kita jemur untuk dijadikan dendeng agar dagingnya bertahan lama” Kyungsoo kini mulai menempatkan daun-daun yang lebar sebagai tempat untuk menjemur daging. Jongin merasa air liurnya menetes ketika mendengar nama makanan itu. “kemungkinan kita akan diam di sini untuk beberapa hari” lanjutnya

Jongin mengambil daging itu dan mulai menjemurnya di atas daun. Jongin juga berpikir mungkin dia bisa menangkap ikan selagi mereka berdiam di sungai. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengubur tulang-tulang di tanah semak-semak.

“kenapa dikubur?” 

“agar tidak ada yang menyadari” Kyungsoo meratakan tanah sehabis mengubur tulang belulang itu “kau juga harus berhati-hati jangan sampai dilihat atau melihat yang lainnya” saran Kyungsoo.

Perasaan Jongin menghangat ketika Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu, ia sangat beruntung bertemu dengan Kyungsoo meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia melanjutkan untuk menjemur daging, merasa tidak sabar untuk memakannya. Terkadang ia penasaran apa yang dilakukan loey dan yang lainnya, jongin sama sekali tidak mengetahui senjata apa yang mereka ambil. Setelah berpisah dari tempat gubuk, mereka belum pernah berpapasan satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa bulan bertahan hidup di pulau itu, Jongin mulai menyadari bahwa makin hari terdapat makin banyak binatang yang dapat dimasak seperti ayam hutan, bahkan ada rusa. Jongin yakin hewan itu dikirimkan dari The Core, tapi Jongin tidak tau kapan karena mereka tidak pernah melihat tanda-tanda adanya orang lain selain mereka. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo hampir ingin memburu rusa, namun Jongin selalu menahannya karena tidak tega.

“meskipun bukan kita, yang lainnya akan menangkap rusa itu” ujar Kyungsoo meskipun akhirnya tidak jadi menangkap rusa itu. Jongin menghela nafas lega, setidaknya bukan mereka yang membunuh rusa itu. Sebagai gantinya setiap hari mereka menangkap ayam hutan yang mereka lihat, karena makanan jenis itu hanya cukup untuk sehari. 

Disela-sela makan malam, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyerahkan daun yang ditusuk senar pancing. Jongin ingat itu ada di kotak persediaan yang dikirim oleh The core. Ia mengambil itu dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

“ini sudah tiga puluh hari” jelas Kyungsoo. Jongin selalu kagum dengan Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tidak pernah melupakan hal sekecil apapun. “kita juga harus tau berapa lama kita berada di sini”

“apakah gelandangan lain juga seperti ini? Setelah ditangkap lalu dibuang ke tempat ini? aku selalu melihat mereka ditangkap sebelum akhirnya aku kabur agar tidak ditangkap” ingatnya.

“perhatikan dirimu saja, tidak usah urus yang lainnya” kini Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan membuang sisa-sisa makanan di dalam semak-semak. Jongin terkekeh, yang dibalas pandangan bingung oleh Kyungsoo. Semenjak bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin belajar banyak bagaimana untuk bertahan hidup bahkan memperhatikan hal sekecil mungkin. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo selalu bermain aman dan menghindari hal yang memicu keributan. Kyungsoo bahkan menyarankan Jongin agar berlari atau berbalik ketika melihat siluet seseorang daripada harus bertarung yang hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga.

Mengingat kata bertarung, tiba-tiba Jongin memperhatikan tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertarung dengan tubuh seperti ini. Ia membandingkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi ia merasakan perbedaan besar antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo. Dengan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo mampu menumbangkan babi hutan, ia yakin Kyungsoo juga mampu mengalahkan Loey yang berbadan lebih besar darinya.

Mulai saat itu Jongin akan selalu melakukan latihan kecil, tidak hanya untuk bertarung tapi untuk bisa diandalkan oleh Kyungsoo. Selama ini selalu Kyungsoo yang bergerak cepat, ia hanya melakukan sisanya. Ia juga ingin menjadi berguna, selama di tempat ini ia sama sekali tidak pernah berlatih selain berlari bersama Kyungsoo saat itu. Melihat Jongin yang melakukan  _ push up _ , Kyungsoo tidak banyak menanggapi dan fokus dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Jongin merendam tubuhnya di hulu sungai yang tenang. Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya mereka menemukan hulu sungai. Jongin memperhatikan tangannya yang agak melepuh karena selalu latihan baik itu angkat tubuh di pohon dan latihan lainnya yang membuat tangannya melepuh. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang akan melepas pakaiannya, saat Kyungsoo yang menyadari sedang dipandang pun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang membuatnya memalingkan wajah. Dengan tenang Kyungsoo bergabung dan memejamkan matanya, diam-diam jongin memperhatikan bagaimana tekstur wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin menyadari bagaimana lembutnya kulit Kyungsoo meskipun masih terdapat debu dan selalu melakukan sesuatu yang kasar.

“berhenti” ucap Kyungsoo tanpa membuka mata.

“eh?”

“berhenti menatapku” jongin yang menyadari tengah tertangkap basah memandang Kyungsoo pun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas ditambah suhu air yang dingin membuatnya merasa semakin panas.

Kyungsoo membasuh wajahnya yang masih ditempeli debu. Sekali lagi Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan, ia melihat bagaimana air menetes dari bulu mata Kyungsoo. Namun ia tidak ingin berlama-lama agar tidak disadari Kyungsoo. Ia juga ikut membasuh wajahnya yang penuh debu. Sudah beberapa hari mereka tidak mandi karena jauh dari sumber air.

“apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan sebelum di sini?” pertanyaan itu sudah sering kali ia lontarkan tapi Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun mendapat jawaban. Sepertinya dia tidak akan diam sebelum mendapat jawaban.

“bukankah kita sama saja?” daripada pernyataan tapi terasa sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Jongin semakin penasaran. 

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang membuat mereka waspada. Akan sangat tidak lucu jika mereka bertarung dalam keadaan telanjang. Jantung Jongin berdetak cukup kencang ketika langkah tersebut semakin mendekat. Dari arah seberang seekor kelinci melompat yang membuat Jongin bernafas lega, sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap tenang tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Jongin kembali memperhatikan kelinci itu yang tengah meminum air.  _ Seekor kelinci huh, _ mana tega Jongin membunuh kelinci itu.

Yang mereka lakukan di pulau itu hanya menjelajahi dan mencoba mengetahui apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Saat mereka tinggal bersama, mereka hanya diam di satu tempat dan tidak pindah kemana-mana sehingga tidak benar-benar mengetahui apa saja yang terdapat di pulau itu. Pulau ini terbilang cukup luas, kyungsoo selalu menaruh tanda tersembunyi agar suatu saat nanti mereka tau jika mereka pernah melewati tempat ini.

Ketika mereka tengah mengamati sekitar, dari kejauhan mereka melihat sebuah siluet dua orang yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo tidak menoleh tetapi memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan siapa siluet itu. Ketika Kyungsoo mengetahui sosok itu ia menarik tangan Jongin dan berbelok arah masuk ke semak, mereka berjalan lurus menjauhi tempat itu. Jongin ingat sekali wajah itu adalah Jun yang mereka anggap ketua dan si tiang yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Hoon. Ketika Jongin menoleh ke arah mereka, mereka juga memasuki semak-semak yang berlawanan arah dari mereka. Mereka bertingkah seolah tidak melihat satu sama lain.

“apapun yang ingin kamu katakan, jangan” desis Kyungsoo. Mereka masih berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Jongin yang tadi berniat bersuara mengatupkan bibirnya.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti ketika menemukan pohon besar untuk bersandar. Jongin menoleh ke belakang walaupun pasti tidak akan menemukan apapun. Ia tidak menyangka akhirnya akan bertemu dengan Jun dan Hoon. Saat ini terhitung sudah enam bulan mereka bertahan hidup di pulau itu. Kyungsoo mengingatkan untuk melakukan hal yang seperti tadi jika bertemu yang lain, kemudian melangkah dengan ritme normal.

“apakah buah ini boleh dimakan?” Jongin memungut buat yang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Dia mencoba mencium aroma buah itu, baru saja Jongin akan mencoba menggigit buah itu Kyungsoo sudah mengambilnya. Dengan pisaunya ia mengupas buah itu dan melihat isinya. 

“ini buah markisa, kau tidak bisa memakan kulitnya” lalu memberikannya lagi pada Jongin. “kita berada di kepulauan tropis, The Core tidak memiliki buah-buahan seperti ini”

“Kyungsoo memiliki banyak pengetahuan. Apa Kyungsoo dulu bersekolah?” Jongin mengernyitkan wajahnya ketika merasakan asam dari buah itu yang kemudian terasa manis. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Jongin bisa merasakan segarnya buah dan tidak hanya daging hambar terus.

“apapun yang terjadi dulu sekarang tidaklah penting” Kyungsoo memasukan beberapa buah ke dalam tasnya sebagai cadangan makanan. Jongin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan ikut menyimpan buah di tasnya.

Menurut perkiraan Kyungsoo saat ini mereka tengah berada di bagian utara pulau. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka berjalan melalui kaki bukit mengikuti arus sungai yang berlawanan. Jongin benar-benar takjub, tempat ini begitu alami dan tidak tersentuh oleh jaman. Mungkin pulau ini memang dipakai untuk mengasingkan tahanan untuk belajar bertahan hidup, pikir Jongin. Jongin melihat bagaimana hijaunya bukit yang ada di hadapannya itu.

“bagaimana kalau kita naik?” ajak Jongin.

“buang-buang tenaga” tolak Kyungsoo yang memilih untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon. Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelahnya.

“setelah istirahat kita ke sana, oke?” Jongin menangkupkan tangannya memohon. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas yang dianggap Jongin sebagai kata setuju.

Dari atas bukit itu mereka dapat memandang laut biru dari kejauhan. Ia juga melihat arus sungai yang semakin jauh semakin mengecil dan bukit-bukit yang membentang ke arah timur. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang memilih untuk duduk tak jauh darinya ia selalu penasaran dari arah mana kapal persediaan itu datang, tapi ia tidak melihat satupun kapal-kapal di laut lepas. Pulau ini seolah-olah tidak terjamah oleh dunia luar. 

“jangan menarik perhatian” ingat Kyungsoo. Jongin mencoba mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo. Jongin menyugar rambutnya dan merasakan lembutnya angin membelai kulitnya. Ia menyadari rambutnya kini sudah mulai panjang hampir sebahu. Ia melirik Kyungsoo, rambutnya tidak terlihat bertambah panjang, mungkinkah Kyungsoo diam-diam memotongnya? Tapi bagaimana? Pikir Jongin.

Mereka akhirnya turun sebelum gelap, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah melepaskan pakaian. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin meminta penjelasan, jongin hanya memainkan ujung rambutnya. Kyungsoo yang mengerti akhirnya menyuruh Jongin membuka baju, agar rambutnya tidak menempel di bajunya. Jongin bisa membersihkan badannya dari potongan rambut saat mandi. 

“Kyungsoo benar-benar menguasai segalanya” ujar Jongin tiba-tiba sambil memainkan rambutnya yang baru saja dipangkas. Saat ini mereka mengistirahatkan diri di dekat lembah. “Kyungsoo bagaimana kalau kita memulai perjalanan mengikuti arah lembah ini?” saran Jongin.

“terlalu terbuka dan sulit untuk mencari makanan” tolak Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Jongin membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Jongin akhirnya kembali terlentang dan melihat bintang. Dari tempat ini Jongin baru menyadari bintangnya terlihat begitu indah.

“bagaimana lenganmu?” tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Sudah lama semenjak hari itu, ia tidak pernah mengungkit lagi  _ soulmate sign _ ditangannya. Ia melirik dan mengusap lengannya.

“sepertinya tidak bereaksi lagi, hanya terasa sakit saat itu. Kenapa? Apakah Kyungsoo juga muncul hal yang sama?” bukannya mendapat jawaban Jongin hanya mendengar suara nafas teratur. Ia kembali memperhatikan Kyungsoo, kulitnya terlihat begitu lembut di bawah pantulan sinar bulan. Jarinya bergerak perlahan ingin menyentuh kulit itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk tidur. 

Meskipun kemarin Kyungsoo menolak ajakan Jongin, namun akhirnya mereka berjalan di sisi lembah. Bahkan melakukan semua yang Jongin sarankan, meskipun akhirnya bersusah payah menangkap ikan menggunakan tombak yang dipahat Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mendapatkan satu ikan, tidak seperti Kyungsoo yg justru mendapatkan tiga ikan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat api agar segera bisa menyantap hasil tangkapannya. 

“kita buat di tengah hutan. Area di sini terlalu lembab” akhirnya mereka memutuskan berjalan bersama-sama ke dalam hutan. Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menghindari penampakan asap.

Mulai saat itu mereka benar-benar berjalan melalui lembah, hanya akan memasuki hutan untuk berburu. Terkadang mereka memilih untuk tinggal sementara di daerah lembah sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Hampir saja Jongin memutuskan untuk membangun pondok di sana jika saja Kyungsoo tidak mengingatkan tujuan mereka.

“Apollo bilang kita akan kembali pada saat yang ditentukan? Itu kapan?” gumam Jongin menatap langit malam. Kyungsoo di sampingnya tengah menghitung daun yang telah mereka kumpulkan.

“dua belas” hitung Kyungsoo. “kita sudah berada di sini selama dua belas bulan” jelas Kyungsoo, kemudian memasukan kembali daun-daun itu ke dalam tas. 

“dua belas bulan... berarti sudah satu tahun? Wow!” seru Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya. “umurku sudah delapan belas tahun” ingat Jongin, raut wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir. 

Di tempat itu Jongin merasa tidak ada beban sama sekali. Tidak perlu mendengar suara sirine, tidak ada yang memandang dia dengan tatapan menjijikan. Kini ia mulai bisa berburu tanpa menyusahkan Kyungsoo. Latihan fisik yang selalu ia jalani benar-benar membantunya bertahan hidup.

“kita juga belum bertemu dengan anggota lain, pasti mereka juga tengah berkelana sehingga kita tidak pernah berpapasan” pikir Jongin, kembali merebahkan tubuhnya menatap langit. Langit malam ini tidak terlalu terang, awan gelap menutupi pantulan cahaya dari bintang.

“sepertinya akan hujan. Kita harus mencari tempat berteduh” usul Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempatnya dan masuk ke dalam hutan.

“harusnya kita membuat pondok saja saat itu” keluh Jongin, namun tetap mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan langkah malas.

Di depan mereka terlihat berdiri sebuah pohon yang begitu rindang. Buru-buru mereka berlari ke bawah pohon itu sebelum hujan benar-benar turun. Tidak lama setelahnya hujan benar-benar turun, Jongin menghela nafas lega karena tidak kehujanan tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa dingin yang dua kali lipat daripada malam biasanya. Ia mengusap-usap tangannya untuk memicu rasa hangat, kemudian menepuk telapak tangannya yang hangat ke pipinya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak kedinginan ataupun menggigil, dia hanya berdiam diri dan memeluk lengannya.

Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo. Melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak bergeming, akhirnya Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. Kyungsoo yang kaget menatap Jongin heran, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin.

“hei lepas” Jongin justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

“aku kedinginan” Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya. “saat musim dingin Ibu selalu memelukku, katanya berbagi kehangatan” akhirnya Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin memeluknya hingga hujan reda.

“bagaimana kalau kita membuat gubuk di sini?” usul Jongin. “rasanya musim hujan akan berlangsung cukup lama” Jongin menerawang ke atas langit yang masih ditutupi awan mendung. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, namun tidak menjawab pasti.

Gubuk yang mereka bangun tidak begitu besar, hanya beberapa tumpukan kayu berbentuk segitiga yang setiap sudutnya diikat dengan tumbuhan rambat dan menggunakan kayu sebagai alas agar tubuh mereka tidak basah oleh air. Namun gubuk itu tidak ditutupi dengan pintu karena hanya untuk sementara waktu. Kyungsoo mengamati sejenak, kemudian ia mencari dedaunan untuk menutupi atap gubuk. Baru saja gubuk itu selesai dibangun, Jongin langsung masuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Jongin menghela nafas lega dan memejamkan matanya.

“akhirnya kita punya pondok” Jongin berguling-guling senang kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

“hanya sampai musim hujan selesai” ingat Kyungsoo. Jongin menyangga kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo.

“tidak masalah! Akan ada seribu kali musim hujan lainnya dan kita akan membuat gubuk baru” seru Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi dan memilih untuk duduk di ujung gubuk.

“jangan bermain jauh-jauh” pesan Kyungsoo, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Jongin tidak sadar jika mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk membangun gubuk sederhana ini. 

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke sela-sela gubuk mereka membuat Jongin membuka matanya. Kemarin sore ia tertidur dan baru terbangun saat siang melihat teriknya sinar matahari. Saat ia melihat ke samping, tempat itu sudah kosong tidak ada Kyungsoo. Buru-buru Jongin keluar untuk melihat dimana Kyungsoo, namun ia tidak melihatnya di sekitar tempat itu. 

Tiba-tiba hatinya kembali menyeruak perasaan ditinggalkan. Ia kembali berjalan cukup jauh untuk menemukan Kyungsoo, bahkan mengecek lembah namun ia tetap tidak menemukan sosok itu. Ia ingin mencari lebih jauh lagi namun teringat pesan Kyungsoo untuk tidak pergi lebih jauh. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu di depan gubuk dan memandang ke arah tanah. 

_ “ibu! Ibu!!!!” teriak Jongin ketika ia melihat Ibunya berlari begitu saja setelah menerima telpon. Jongin ingin menyusul tetapi kaki kecilnya tidak sanggup berlari lebih jauh. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Di sudut ranjang itu ia terduduk di lantai dengan menekuk kakinya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. _

_ Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat ibunya panik, tapi beberapa hari itu ibunya selalu terlihat gelisah dan mengusap telapak tangannya. Hingga puncaknya saat ia menerima telepon, ia langsung berlari keluar. Telepon rumahnya terjatuh begitu saja dan mengabaikan teriakan Jongin. Ibunya berlari seolah-seolah jiwanya tengah direnggut dan berusaha merebut jiwanya kembali. _

_ Hari mulai gelap dan belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan ibunya. Jongin tetap menunggu dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, bahkan ia melewatkan makan siang dan makan malamnya. Ia merasa sangat takut di saat sendirian seperti ini dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah dan bibirnya kering karena dehidrasi.  _

_ Ketika matanya pelan-pelan mulai terpejam, samar-samar ia mendengarkan derap langkah yang begitu tergesa-gesa menuju ke arahnya. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri tetapi tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa bahkan hanya untuk merangkak. Perlahan ia menatap ke pintu dan saat itu sosok ia tunggu muncul dengan wajah khawatir. Ibunya membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukannya, menangis dan memaki betapa bodohnya ia meninggalkan buah hatinya. _

_ “ha... us” hanya itu yang bisa Jongin ucapkan. _

_ “oh Jongin...” isak Ibunya yang kemudian membaringkan Jongin di ranjang dan menuju dapur. Tak lama kemudian Ibunya datang membawa air dan membantu Jongin untuk minum. Ia memberikan kecupan di keningnya dan kata-kata maaf mengalir di bibirnya. _

_ “Jongin.. ibu telah menghangatkan sup rumput laut... tunggu sebentar” _

“jongin... jongin!” jongin tersadar dan ia tengah duduk meringkuk di depan gubuk. Ia yang melihat Kyungsoo di hadapannya langsung memeluknya.

“jangan pergi lama” gumam Jongin, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

“aku tidak lama, hanya-“ Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar suara isakan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan perlahan tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung Jongin. 

Siang itu Jongin merasa malu karena telah menangis begitu saja dihadapan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tidak dapat mengelak perasaan takut saat ditinggalkan. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah memotong bambu. Kyungsoo menjelaskan bahwa ia pergi cukup siang, kemungkinan beberapa menit sebelum Jongin bangun. Ia hanya ingin mencari buruan kecil untuk bisa dimakan hari itu. Saat perjalanan pulang ia menemukan pohon bambu, dan berpikir akan menggunakan bambu untuk wadah air.

“pisau itu tajam sekali padahal sering Kyungsoo gunakan” heran Jongin.

“aku selalu mengasahnya dengan batu” pisau itu lebih berguna dibandingkan busur yang dibawa Jongin, bahkan pisau itu yang memahat panah untuk busur Jongin.

“lain kali bangunkan aku jika Kyungsoo pergi” pinta Jongin sambil menundukan kepalanya karena merasa malu.

“nanti kita akan pergi bersama-sama” 

Malam itu hujan turun lagi diiringi badai dan petir. Keputusan untuk membuat gubuk sangatlah tepat, meskipun mereka telah membuat gubuk namun Jongin tetap memeluk Kyungsoo untuk berbagi kehangatan. Mereka sangat beruntung karena telah mengikat kuat kayu dengan tumbuhan rambat sehingga tidak terhempas oleh hujan dan angin.

Jongin mulai sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo telah berkembang, bahkan Jongin sendiri sudah berani protes ataupun menolak usul Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak masalah dan selalu mendengarkan usul Jongin. Mereka merasa telah belajar dari satu sama lain dan mulai menerima perbedaan pendapat.

Selama tinggal di gubuk itu Jongin menghabiskan waktunya dengan  _ push up _ dan  _ pull up _ . Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya melakukan lari pagi di sekitar lembah. Terkadang Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo tengah memahat sesuatu, yang ternyata adalah panah untuk Jongin. Jongin juga ingin membantu Kyungsoo namun ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan karena baginya Kyungsoo adalah ‘Tuan Serba Bisa’. Jadi sebisa mungkin yang Jongin lakukan adalah untuk tidak merepotkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dari arah sungai. Ia menyampingkan dirinya sehingga Kyungsoo bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Malam ini sedikit mendung namun masih terlihat beberapa bintang. Jongin hanya berharap semoga tidak akan terjadi badai kecil seperti kemarin-kemarin.

“Kyungsoo... ingin keluar dari tempat ini?” tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dari sudut matanya.

“kamu tau, semua makanan yang membuatmu bertahan itu didapatkan dari The Core. The Core menyiapkan dan kita mengeksekusi” Kyungsoo kini menghadap Jongin, tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Jongin “Jongin, pelajaran apapun yang kamu dapatkan saat ini aku harap akan berguna ketika kamu keluar dari sini”

Jongin terhenyak ketika mendengarkan kalimat panjang dari Kyungsoo. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Kyungsoo mengucapkan lebih dari tiga kata ataupun kalimat panjang. Sudut bibir Jongin mengukir senyuman kecil mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Kini harapannya adalah semoga dimanapun nantinya berada, ia akan selalu bersama Kyungsoo. 

Tidak banyak kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat tinggal di gubuk itu, hanya sekedar latihan fisik, latihan memanah untuk Jongin dan berburu. Tapi satu hal yang mereka tahu, cepat atau lambat harus meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak ingin berada dalam zona nyaman dalam waktu yang lama, dan objek perburuan juga mulai sulit di tempat itu.

Malam itu Jongin berdiri di hadapan gubuknya, ia merasa berat hati untuk meninggalkan tempat yang memberikannya kenyamanan dan kehangatan. Tangannya menyentuh ujung gubuknya. Di belakangnya Kyungsoo hanya menyender dan mendesah melihat kelakuan Jongin. Akhirnya kini mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, setelah Jongin menggumamkan kata ‘sampai jumpa lagi’.

Awalnya Jongin ingin agar mereka berjalan di lembah, namun Kyungsoo menolak karena jalanan lembah sangat licin dan terjal setelah badai. Mau tidak mau Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo berjalan di hutan yang baginya sangat membosankan. Menurut Kyungsoo, saat ini mereka masih berada di bagian utara pulau karna bukit-bukit itu masih membelakangi mereka. Jongin tidak tau bagaimana Kyungsoo mengetahui bukit itu membelakangi mereka, karena bagi Jongin bukit itu bentuknya sama saja.

“lihat” sentak Kyungsoo, telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah langit, lebih tepatnya asap. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Jongin dan berlari.

“bagaimana jika itu jebakan?!”

“kita lihat saja”

Mendengar keyakinan dari suara Kyungsoo membuat Jongin yakin. Jongin yang awalnya berlari di belakang Kyungsoo, kini mulai mensejajarkan irama larinya dengan Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin yang tadinya ditarik oleh Kyungsoo kini mulai bergerak untuk membalas genggaman Kyungsoo, tawa mereka lepas saat pandangan keduanya tertuju pada jari mereka yang terpaut.

“woah” kagum Jongin ketika Kyungsoo membuka kotak persediaan dan melihat isinya. Isinya lebih banyak daripada kotak sebelumnya, karena kotak ini hanya menyimpan makanan dan beberapa kebutuhan lain.

Dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo mengambil satu gulung tali, dua helai kain serta tas yang lebih besar dari yang mereka bawa saat ini, Jongin yang baru saja mengambil satu bungkus manisan terkaget karena Kyungsoo sudah menutup kotaknya begitu saja tanpa mengambil makanan. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin dan masuk ke dalam hutan. 

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega setelah jauh dari tempat itu. Jongin yang melihatnya menyadari ekspresi Kyungsoo terlihat seperti anak kecil yang telah mendapatkan mainannya. Jongin senang melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, sebelumnya Jongin sempat berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo adalah sebuah robot yang tidak memiliki dan merasakan emosi. Tapi setelah mengenal cukup lama, Jongin merasa Kyungsoo mulai nyaman dalam mengekspresikan dirinya pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo memindahkan isi tasnya ke dalam tas selempang yang lebih besar. Tas sebelumnya tidak serta merta Kyungsoo buang, ia berikan pada Jongin karena masih berguna kedepannya. Jongin masih menyesali harusnya mereka mengambil beberapa persediaan makanan, daripada harus susah-susah berburu.

“jangan manja” ujar Kyungsoo lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. 

Saat itu mereka mencoba berjalan di hutan dekat pantai. Mereka ingin memastikan apakah mereka akan melihat kapal-kapal dari The Core ataupun kapal lain yang beroperasi di sana. Namun hasilnya nihil, laut di hadapan mereka benar-benar kosong tidak terlintasi transportasi apapun. Jongin benar-benar penasaran, apakah di setiap sudut terdapat kamera tersembunyi sehingga mereka tau bahwa tawanannya tengah menunggu mereka untuk datang. Jongin beruntung dirinya masih bertingkah normal karena bersama kyungsoo, jika sendirian mungkin sudah bertingkah aneh seperti film-film yang ditontonnya saat kecil dulu.

Dengan malas Jongin merebahkan diri di bawah pohon rindang. Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka berjalan jauh dari sungai, air cadangan di botol bambu juga sudah hampir habis. Hari ini mereka harus segera menemukan sungai atau tubuh mereka akan berkerak karena tidak pernah menyentuh air selama beberapa hari. Jongin bersumpah akan langsung melompat ke dalam sungai sesampainya ia di sana nanti.

“aku mendengar suara aliran sungai” seru Jongin matanya berbinar-binar. Kemudian tangannya menarik Kyungsoo.

Selangkah lagi melewati semak-semak menuju sungai ketika suara pergerakan mereka terhenti oleh suara-suara aneh seperti geraman. Mereka berdiam diri sementara agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan, namun suara aneh itu makin terdengar keras bahkan salah satu meneriakan nama yang lain.

“Luhan? ... han? Ucap keduanya bersamaan. Dengan hati-hati mereka mengintip dari balik semak. Mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo membulat kaget, di atas batu besar itu mereka melihat bagaimana dua tubuh manusia yang tengah menyatu. Mereka ingat siapa saja orang itu, yang terbaring di bawahnya adalah Han. Pria kecil yang dulunya selalu mengalahkan Loey dalam adu tanco, dan pria yang bergerak naik turun di atasnya adalah Min. Ia tidak banyak bicara tapi selalu memarahi Han jika melakukan hal-hal aneh atau bertingkah menyebalkan. 

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ketika keduanya semakin menggila di atas batu besar itu, sedangkan Jongin masih menatap mereka dengan wajah kaget dan mulut menganga. Kyungsoo menarik Jongin pergi dari tempat itu, mereka harus pergi sebelum terjadi keributan. Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana menyebalkan sosok Han itu, dia juga kuat dan lincah, Jongin maupun dirinya tidak akan sanggup menghadapi Han tanpa babak belur.

“apa yang mereka lakukan?” heran Jongin, saat merendamkan tubuhnya di dalam sungai. Saat ini mereka sudah berjalan jauh dari tempat tadi, berharap pasangan tadi tidak menemukan mereka. Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang penuh rasa penasaran membuat wajah Kyungsoo memanas. Ia pun menenggelamkan dirinya sesaat untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya. 

“apa yang mereka lakukan tidaklah penting, tapi yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghindari mereka” ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya. Bukannya mendengarkan Kyungsoo, Jongin justru meracau bagaimana Min bergerak naik turun di atas tubuh Han, apakah yang mereka lakukan semacam berbagi energi? Jongin terus meracau sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menyuruhnya berhenti membayangkan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

“tidak selamanya kita bisa menghindari mereka terus-terusan. Lalu bagaimana jika kita bertatapan langsung dengan salah satu dari mereka?”

“lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan” pesan Kyungsoo. Jongin mendesah, ia memejamkan matanya untuk melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku di dalam air.

“sudah berapa lama kita di sini?”

“dua enam bulan” 

“wow” kagum Jongin. “kenapa mereka tidak membiarkan kita menjadi penghuni pulau ini saja” heran Jongin.

“kau dengar yang berbicara saat itu adalah apollo. Pasti yang terjadi pada kita ada hubungannya dengan divisi pertahanan dan keamanan” Kyungsoo berbalik dan menghentikan sesi mandinya.

Ketika Kyungsoo berdiri untuk memakai pakaiannya, pandangan Jongin tidak sengaja bertemu dengan punggung mulus Kyungsoo, ia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bawah dan melihat dua bulatan padat. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian ia berendam beberapa kali lagi. Kyungsoo mengatakan mereka akan cukup lama beristirahat di sungai, sehingga Jongin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlama-lama berendam. 

Jongin memikirkan lagi ucapan Kyungsoo tentang divisi keamanan dan pertahanan. Terakhir kali ia memang ingat bahwa kondisi di perbatasan masih terjadi konflik. Namun Jongin masih tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya dengan membuang mereka di sini akan membantu mereka di medan perang nanti? Pikir Jongin. Lamunan Jongin terhenti ketika Kyungsoo menyerahkan ikan bakar di hadapannya.

“ah... aku bosan dengan semua makanan yang dibakar” Jongin mengeluh namun tetap memakannya. “aku ingin  _ steak _ ,  _ pasta,  _ dan makanan lezat lainnya”.

“nanti kau akan makan itu jika kita menemukan sapi untuk disembelih” ujar Kyungsoo.

“mereka mengirimkan sapi juga?” mata Jongin berbinar-binar berharap, namun Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Mereka mencoba mengabaikan kapan akan pergi dari tempat itu. Sebagai gantinya mereka memilih untuk lebih mengeksplorasi apa saja yang ada di tempat itu. Bahkan Jongin menemukan beberapa ubi manis ketika ia tidak sengaja mencabut beberapa tumbuhan karena bosan. Akhirnya mereka mengumpulkan beberapa persediaan ubi daripada harus bersusah payah mengejar buruan. Tapi Jongin berterima kasih, jika bukan karena hasil dari mencari buruan itu dia tidak akan mendapatkan tubuh yang kekar itu, ia bisa melihat bagaimana perutnya samar-samar sudah berbentuk enam kotak. Ia juga sudah tidak lemas lagi seperti saat tubuhnya masih kurus. 

“Kyungsoo” panggil Jongin, saat itu Kyungsoo sedang diam dan menghitung daun-daun yang ia gunakan sebagai penentu tanggal dan bulan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo melewati dan mengabaikan hari. Kyungsoo mendongak ketika Jongin duduk di hadapannya, jari-jarinya menggaruk dagu. “daguku kenapa? Ini sangat tidak nyaman” keluh Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu membelai lembut dagu Jongin. Kyungsoo terkekeh “kau tumbuh jenggot”

Hampir saja Jongin berteriak histeris jika saja tidak melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sumringah melihat bagaimana lucunya reaksi wajah Jongin saat Kyungsoo mengatakan tumbuh jenggot. Sedangkan wajah Kyungsoo masih mulus, ia merasa menjadi orang yang cepat tua. Ia terus meracau hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mengatakan akan mencukurnya.

“aku akan mencari daun hibiskus, tidak mungkin kan aku mencukur langsung dengan pisau?” Kyungsoo memasukan daun-daun yang ia gunakan sebagai kalender dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Jongin ingin ikut tapi Kyungsoo menahannya, ia mengatakan bahwa melihat pohon itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana ekspresi tegang Jongin ketika pisau itu mendarat di dagunya. Ia telah melumuri bagian dagu jongin dengan remasan air daun hibiskus agar licin dan tidak melukai kulit Jongin. Pisau yang Kyungsoo gunakan adalah pisau yang kyungsoo khususkan untuk memahat kayu-kayu, sedangkan pisau yang satunya khusus untuk memotong daging. 

“jangan tegang” dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo mencukur rambut halus di dagu Jongin. Jongin mencoba melemaskan dirinya, akhirnya Jongin memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan yang ada dikulitnya bukanlah belati melainkan alat cukur. Kyungsoo begitu berhati-hati sehingga tidak menggores kulit Jongin sedikitpun. 

“cuci wajahmu” ucap Kyungsoo ketika telah selesai. 

“akhirnya” Jongin menghela nafas setelah mencuci wajahnya, ia meraba bagian dagunya dan sumringah ketika merasakan tidak ada bulu-bulu halus itu lagi “rasanya sangat tidak nyaman, sepertinya debu-debu menempel di sana” Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah konyol Jongin. “kyungsoo selalu membantuku, bagaimana Jongin yang lemah ini membalas kebaikan Kyungsoo?” goda Jongin menangkup tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Jongin dan memukul ringan lengannya.

“ah!” jongin mengusap lengannya “ini tempat  _ soulmate sign- _ ku. Bagaimana jika memudar?” keluh Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Jongin. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara santai begini sebelumnya, selalu berbicara seadanya ataupun hanya Jongin yang berbicara panjang lebar dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan.

“itu permanen tidak akan memudar kecuali... “ Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. 

“kecuali apa?” tanya Jongin penasaran, ia memiliki tanda itu jadi ia harus tau bagaimana kerja tanda itu.

“kecuali kau mengiris kulitmu di bawah tanda itu”

“orang gila mana yang mau melakukan itu!” Jongin bergidik “apakah tanda itu sudah muncul di tubuh Kyungsoo?” tiba-tiba Jongin mulai penasaran, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat tanda itu di tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengingat bagaimana lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat wajahnya memanas.

“semua orang punya” jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin ingin mengetahui bagaimana bentuk  _ soulmate sign _ milik Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo mengolok Jongin dan mengatakan bahwa hal itu bersifat rahasia dan tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain selain pemiliknya. Mendengar itu Jongin mendengus dan merasa menyesal telah membiarkan Kyungsoo tau tentang  _ soulmate sign- _ nya.

Jongin sedang memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo saat ia berjalan di belakangnya, namun ia memperhatikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya tersentak ke belakang. Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin besar karena terkejut dengan tindakan Jongin. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan, Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak menatap Jongin menurut penjelasan darinya. Jongin mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo, kemudian Jongin menunduk menatap Kyungsoo

“ternyata benar. Sekarang aku lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo” Jongin terkekeh. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu mendengus dan berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. “ingat tidak saat kita bertemu dulu? Tinggi kita hampir sama”

“tinggi atau pendek tidaklah penting. Lagipula kita masih dalam usia pertumbuhan” Elak Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin tetap menggoda Kyungsoo dan membanggakan dirinya karena tumbuh tinggi dari Kyungsoo dan mengatakan bagaimana seharusnya Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan kakak. Kyungsoo hanya mendesis dan menggumamkan kata ‘bodoh’ melihat kelakuan Jongin.

Seharian perjalanan itu hanya diisi oleh Jongin yang menggoda Kyungsoo, saat makan. Bahkan saat mandi Jongin dengan bangga memamerkan bisepnya dan otot-otot di perutnya. Kyungsoo yang lama-lama kesal juga akhirnya mencipratkan air ke wajah Jongin. Jongin awalnya kaget dan diam, tapi justru menganggap itu sebagai ajakan bercanda dan mereka berakhir mencipratkan air satu sama lain.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo memotong rambut Jongin. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan rambut panjang karena selalu lengket dan berkeringat. Seandainya saja di sana ada  _ shampo _ mungkin Jongin tidak akan mengeluh. Jongin menyugar rambutnya, membersihkan dari sisa-sisa rambut yang dicukur.

“aku pergi sebentar untuk buar air kecil” ujar Kyungsoo setelah memasukan pisaunya ke dalam tas.

“kencing saja di sini, apa yang membuat Kyungsoo malu kita sudah pernah melihat badan masing-masing” goda Jongin yang hanya diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo dan masuk ke dalam semak-semak.

“oh, cepat huh?” goda Jongin ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Namun bukannya Kyungsoo, yang datang adalah sosok yang tidak asing buat Jongin, Loey.

“K-kai?” tanya Loey “kamu benar Kai kan?” seru Loey. Baru saja ingin mendekat, namun ia merasakan sebuah benda mengkilap di lehernya.

“bergerak seinci, kepalamu akan lepas dari badanmu”

“D-dio...”

“bodoh! Kau yang jangan bergerak! Jauhkan pisau bodohmu itu” Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah pedang menjegat lehernya. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo tertawa remeh yang membuat Hyun semakin kesal. “aku bilang jatuhkan pisaumu!” Hyun semakin menekan pedangnya, setetes darah mengalir dari leher Kyungsoo. Melihat itu Jongin langsung panik dan menarik busurnya.

“k-kau jauhkan pedangmu!” teriak Jongin mengarahkan busurnya ke arah Hyun.

“K-kai jangan!” teriak Chanyeol frustasi bahkan tangannya terangkat seolah menyerah. 

“suruh dia untuk menjatuhkan pedangnya!” Loey mengangguk dan melirik Hyun.

“kau pikir bisa membodohi ku?! Berbicara saja gagap apalagi membidik!” 

“dia telah belajar bertahun-tahun dengan panah itu untuk memburu. Ucapkan selamat tingg-“

“Baekhyun buang pedangmu! Aku mohon” Baekhyun tidak terima namun tetap melempar pedangnya ke belakang. Melihat itu Jongin menghela nafas lega dan menurunkan busurnya. Namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menendang kaki Loey dan memukul tengkuknya hingga terjatuh.

“brengsek!” maki Baekhyun yang berlari mengambil pedangnya lagi, namun Kyungsoo telah berada di samping Jongin.

“peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Lain kali jika kita bertemu, nasibmu akan lebih buruk dari ini” ucap Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua. 

Baekhyun membawa Loey ke dalam pelukannya namun tetap memaki Loey dan seharusnya Loey membiarkannya memenggal lehernya. Bukannya justru percaya dengan bocah ingusan yang bahkan memegang busur saja bergetar. Namun Loey mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar makian Baekhyun, akhirnya Baekhyun justru menangis dalam pelukan Loey karena baru saja berada dalam situasi yang membahayakan satu sama lain.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang, ia sedikit merasa kasihan melihat mereka seperti itu. Ia ingat Loey memang selalu membantu lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan Loey lagi setelah sekian lama. Rambut Loey terlihat panjang sebahu dan tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan pada Hyun, selain ia mendengar nama asli orang itu.

“dia percaya Jika aku jago memanah?”

“tidak” ungkap Kyungsoo “Loey sangat peduli terhadap Hyun. Jadi bisa dibilang Hyun adalah kelemahannya” jelas Kyungsoo, akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Akhir-akhir ini objek buruan semakin banyak. Sepertinya The Core mengirim lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Jongin begitu bersemangat karena di lokasi mereka saat ini terdapat beberapa pohon yang berbuah. Setidaknya dia tidak harus merasakan daging yang hambar terus. Saat Jongin sedang menaiki pohon untuk memetik buah, pandangannya terpaku pada satu sisi sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk turun. Dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa mereka menjauh dari tempat itu.

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka bertemu dengan Loey, Jongin tidak ingin berada dalam situasi yang menegangkan seperti saat itu. Merasa sudah cukup jauh dari tempat itu, mereka pun memilih untuk beristirahat. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tetap tenang bahkan nafasnya masih teratur meski baru saja berlari jauh. 

“di tempat ini banyak makanan, mungkin itu yang membuat beberapa dari mereka juga di sini” ucap Kyungsoo “lain kali kita tidak perlu lari. Kita coba hadapi mereka”

Jongin mengeluh, menghadapi Han sama saja menghadapi penipu. Dia begitu lincah seperti seekor rubah. Berhadapan dengannya hanya akan menguras tenaga sendiri sedangkan Han yang licik akan terus-terusan menang. Bagaimana jika Han justru menangkap mereka dan menjadikan mereka budak? Pikir Jongin bergidik ngeri.

Memikirkan soal Han tiba-tiba membuat ia teringat apa yang Han dan Min lakukan dulu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah, bagaimana mungkin ia mengingat kejadian lama itu hanya karena melihat kemunculan Han. Ia melirik Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke sungai dengan alasan badannya begitu lengket karena keringat.

Betapa leganya Jongin karena dalam beberapa waktu ini tidak melihat tanda-tanda Han. Mereka bisa bergerak bebas tanpa perlu khawatir, sebenarnya hanya dirinya yang terlihat khawatir sedangkan Kyungsoo selalu tenang seperti biasa. Ia ingin belajar bagaimana bersikap tenang seperti Kyungsoo, tetapi pengalaman hidup membuat Jongin selalu dihantui rasa khawatir. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin seolah bertanya, namun Jongin hanya menggeleng. Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan memilih untuk istirahat.

Jongin menatap dirinya lewat pantulan air, jarang-jarang ia memperhatikan wajahnya. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah memejamkan matanya, sepertinya sedang menikmati sesi berendamnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering memperhatikan Kyungsoo, bahkan terkadang pandangan matanya selalu jatuh ke bagian bawah Kyungsoo yang selalu bergoyang ketika berjalan. Pada akhirnya Jongin selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan berendam untuk mendinginkan pikiran dan tubuhnya.

“tubuhmu akan mengembang jika kau menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berendam” lamunan Jongin buyar ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh melihat Kyungsoo yang telah selesai mandi dan mulai menyelimuti dirinya dengan kain untuk tidur.

Jongin menghela nafas dan mulai mengeringkan dirinya. Sepertinya dia harus melakukan meditasi untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dulu saat masih bersama ayahnya, Jongin selalu mengikuti ayahnya untuk melakukan meditasi di halaman belakang rumahnya. Tapi mustahil untuk meditasi di tempat seperti ini, ketika kamu harus melindungi diri dari orang lain.

Akhir-akhir ini ia memikirkan begitu banyak hal, seperti kapankah mereka akan keluar dari tempat ini? Bagaimanakah cara mereka keluar dari tempat ini? Apakah mereka akan dianjurkan untuk membuat perahu? Dan ia memikirkan kata-kata apollo tentang apa yang akan mereka peroleh pada saat yang tepat nanti.

Dibandingkan Kyungsoo, kini dirinya yang begitu irit bicara. Ia lebih banyak melamun daripada berbicara seperti biasanya. Apakah dirinya sedang melalui fase depresi karena begitu lama terkurung di tempat ini? Secara harfiah mereka berada di ruang terbuka dan bebas, tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana Kondisi The Core. Saat ia tinggal di The Core, Ia selalu bersembunyi di dalam gelap bahkan ingatan saat kecil pun tidak banyak.

“orang mengatakan kau sudah dewasa jika terdapat kerutan di dahimu” Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya dan memberikan ubi rebus untuknya. Jongin tidak tau bagaimana Kyungsoo merebus tapi ia melihat bambu dan kayu yang dia seperti wadah air dan di atasnya ditumpu dengan kayu.

“ketika aku memikirkannya, kadang aku penasaran dengan dunia luar” pandangan Jongin menerawang ke langit. 

“kau bosan terus disini denganku?”

“bukan!” Jongin menautkan alisnya dan bibirnya manyun. “justru aku ingin bersama Kyungsoo berjalan dengan bebas the The Core. Bagaimanapun The core adalah tempat kelahiranku”

“kita sudah lama terkurung di sini. Mereka tidak akan mengurung kita lebih lama”

“kira-kira mereka akan menjadikan kita sebagai apa? Tentara super atau tikus percobaan apollo?” tebak Jongin, namun ia terlihat bersemangat. “aku tidak masalah jika harus mati berjuang untuk The Core” lanjutnya menunduk dan tersenyum.

_ Jongin baru saja menyelimuti tubuhnya dan akan mematikan lampu, namun ayahnya tiba-tiba datang. Jongin tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran tempat tidur. Akhir-akhir ini ayahnya selalu pulang malam, tetapi tidak lupa untuk selalu datang ke kamar Jongin untuk mengucapkan selamat malam..  _

_ “Jongin... ayah ingin menunjukan sesuatu” ujar ayahnya kemudian membuka pakaiannya. Ia memperlihatkan punggungnya, jongin dapat melihat sebuah gambar yang sama persis di telapak tangan ibunya. Jongin mengusap lembut gambar itu, benar-benar mirip hanya saja ada perbedaan kecil di bagian luar. _

_ “itu tanda yang mengikat ayah dan ibu, dan Jongin adalah hadiah yang paling indah untuk ayah dan ibu” ayahnya berbalik, ia membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukannya setelah memakai kembali bajunya. _

_ “jika suatu saat ayah dan ibu pergi, lanjutkan hidupmu dan cari tujuanmu” pesan ayahnya.  _

_ “ayah jangan tinggalkan Jongin sendirian” gumam Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. _

_ “kamu tidak akan sendirian Jongin” _

Jongin memperhatikan kembali  _ soulmate sign _ dilengannya. Ia ingin tahu siapakah pemilik  _ sign  _ yang sama dengannya. Apakah orang itu berada di The Core? Kini perhatiannya beralih pada Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya, rambutnya yang panjang terjatuh menutupi dahi dan sebagian matanya. Jarinya bergerak menyisir rambut Kyungsoo ke samping. Ia tersenyum sejenak kemudian tidur di samping Kyungsoo, memperhatikannya hingga ia tertidur.

“aku akan makan ke restoran, makan kue di cafe, mengendarai mobil. Pokoknya ketika aku mendengar suara apollo, aku akan menuntut itu semua” racau Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Jongin.

“oi bocah!” panggilan suara itu menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berbalik ke arah sumber suara itu, Jongin bisa melihat Han dan dibelakangnya Min dengan wajah kesal. “oh sekarang kau besar dan tinggi. Dulu hanya segini” ia menunjuk arah bahunya. “tapi tidak masalah bukan? Aku pernah menumbangkan Loey, kamu bukanlah masalah besar” lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar omong kosong Han. Belum sempat membalas ucapan han, ia sudah berlari ke arah Jongin dan memukul perutnya. Jongin membelalakan matanya, Kyungsoo bahkan dapat mendengar pukulan itu. Jongin beberapa kali mengucapkan tunggu tapi han mengabaikannya. Ia bahkan menumbangkan Jongin dan menginjak punggungnya. Jongin dapat merasakan beberapa tulangnya seolah-olah bergeser akibat pukulan Han di beberapa bagian vitalnya.

“luhan brengsek hentikan!” teriak Min. Jongin menoleh dan melihat bagaimana tangan dan kaki Min terikat. Kyungsoo menduduki tubuh Minseok pisau telah bertengger di lehernya.

“teruskan” ujar Kyungsoo “jika dia mati, maka orang di bawahku ini juga mati”

“hei itu curang” teriak Luhan namun kakinya masih menginjak tubuh Jongin. “Lakukannya secara laki-laki”

“persetan” Kyungsoo semakin menekan ujung pisaunya. Beberapa kali Min memaki Luhan bahkan menyebut kata seperti ‘jatah’ dan yang lainnya.

“oke, oke” luhan mengangkat tangannya menyerah. “aku tidak menyangka berhadapan dengan psikopat” luhan kemudian bergeser menjauhi Jongin. Kyungsoo menarik Min berdiri dan menjadikan Min sebagai sandera. Saat Kyungsoo melewati Luhan tiba-tiba ia menendang perutnya sehingga membuat Han terjatuh.

“dasar licik!” teriak Luhan frustasi menamengi perutnya.

Setelah sampai di tempat Jongin, Kyungsoo memotong tali yang mengikat Min dan menyimpannya lagi. Ia mendorong Min ke arah Luhan, Min yang kesal memukul Han beberapa kali. Sebelum Han bisa beraksi lagi, Kyungsoo sudah menarik busur panahnya dan mengarahkan ke Han.

“cepat pergi dari sini atau kubidik otak kosongmu itu”

“santai... santai” Luhan mengangkat tubuh Min dibahunya, Min hanya berontak dan memukul punggung Luhan. “kalau kita bertemu lagi, bertarung lah secara laki-laki” pesan Luhan sebelum akhirnya menghilang ke dalam semak-semak.

Jongin menghela nafas lega, akhirnya apa yang dikhawatirkan terjadi juga. Sepertinya ia memang harus berlatih bela diri. Apalagi masih ada kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu suatu saat nanti. Kyungsoo membantu Jongin berdiri. Mereka berjalan menuju sungai untuk membersihkan luka dan memarnya. Kyungsoo memetik beberapa daun plantain yang tumbuh di sekitar sungai dan menumbuknya.

“lenganku rasanya patah” Jongin mencoba untuk menggerakan lengannya tapi ia bisa mendengarkan suara retakan dari tulangnya.

“hanya memar dan beberapa yang bergeser” Kyungsoo memastikan, ia menaburkan tumbukan daun plantain itu di beberapa luka memar Jongin. Kemudian ia menyangga lengan Jongin dengan kain.

“setelah sembuh, tolong ajarkan aku bela diri” gumam Jongin “orang itu benar-benar jago. Apa sebelumnya dia adalah petinju?” heran Jongin. “karena melakukan kejahatan kemudian dia diasingkan di sini.

“aku dengar dia adalah mantan anggota geng dan selalu mencuri”

“berarti dia juga gelandangan sama sepertiku”

Selama beberapa hari itu Jongin hanya berdiam diri dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Luhan benar-benar brutal, bahkan tanpa perlu menggunakan senjata tajam. Jangan bergerak, untuk makan saja rahang Jongin terasa sakit. Selama itu juga Kyungsoo hanya memberikan ubi dan kentang agar Jongin tidak kesulitan.

“jika tidak meluruskannya, selamanya tulangmu akan bergeser” kemudian Kyungsoo menekan-nekan beberapa titik di lengannya untuk memastikan bahwa ia meluruskan ke posisi yang benar.

“akh!!! Sakit sekali!” Jongin menghentakkan kakinya-kakinya, melakukan apapun yang dapat mengalihkan rasa sakit di lengannya.

Jongin berteriak menahan sakitnya karena Kyungsoo mencoba meluruskan tulang lengannya yang bergeser. Ia berharap lengannya tidak patah oleh apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Sudah beberapa minggu ini mereka hanya berdiam di tempat itu menunggu kesembuhan Jongin. Saat itu pula Jongin tidak henti-hentinya meminta Kyungsoo untuk melatihnya belajar bela diri.

“pertama-tama kau harus mengulangi untuk melatih lenganmu dengan  _ pull up _ atau  _ push up _ ” saran Kyungsoo. Jongin mendesah, ia ingin langsung saja ke intinya tapi jika tidak menurut kyungsoo tidak akan melatihnya.

Selama beberapa hari Jongin menghabiskan waktunya melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo sarankan, meski lengannya masih terasa sakit setelah masa penyembuhan. Bahkan Jongin mencari makanan dan memasak sebagai ganti Kyungsoo yang telah merawat Jongin. Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, bahkan terkadang menggendong Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan mereka. Jongin beralasan untuk melatih mengangkat beban.

“ikut aku” ajak Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengatakan lengannya sudah benar-benar sembuh dan tidak kaku. Kyungsoo berhenti di depan sebuah pohon yang diikat dengan kayu di empat sisinya yang menyerupai lengan dan kaki manusia,serta ditandai beberapa titik. “belajar memukul atau menendang dengan pohon ini”

“di pohon?” tanya Jongin bingung, ia mengharapkan bisa berlatih langsung dengan Kyungsoo.

“kau harus berlatih memukul dan menendang dengan objek tidak bergerak lebih dahulu” kemudian Kyungsoo mencontohkan cara memukul dan menendang. Jongin memperhatikannya dengan baik. Sekali lagi ia mengikuti ajaran Kyungsoo, agar nanti bisa belajar bela diri yang sesungguhnya. Jongin menatap satu titik di pohon itu dan memukulnya.

“aaak!” Jongin mengibaskan tangannya yang baru saja memukul kayu itu.

“kau bodoh ya” Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin “aku kan belum bertanya kamu siap atau tidak” Kyungsoo membalut kedua tangan Jongin dengan kain yang cukup tebal. “karena tidak ada sarung kita ganti dengan kain”

“kenapa Kyungsoo bersedia mengajariku?

“agar kamu tidak menyusahkan nanti” ia menepuk-nepuk tangan Jongin yang telah dibalut sempurna dengan kain. Jongin yang awalnya terdiam akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Kyungsoo.

“terima kasih guru!” seru Jongin, tangannya melakukan gerakan hormat di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dan meminta Jongin untuk berhenti melakukan omong kosong, sebagai gantinya langsung berlatih.

Jongin tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari untuk tidak berlatih. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan bahwa tidur penting selama proses pelatihan, mungkin dia tidak akan tertidur dan tetap berlatih. Selain berlatih bela diri Jongin juga tetap melakukan _push up_ dan _pull_ _up_ masing-masing lima puluh kali.

Kyungsoo menempelkan wadah air bambu di pipi Jongin, siang itu ia beristirahat karena cuacanya begitu panas ditambah tubuhnya yang panas sehabis berlatih membuatnya terasa terbakar. Ia meneguk air yang diberikan Kyungsoo, ketika airnya telah habis ia melihat Kyungsoo yang memberikan airnya.

“berlatih bela diri itu untuk menjadi kuat, bukan untuk mati kau tau? Jadi istirahat sebentar tidak akan membunuhmu” saran Kyungsoo.

“aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat dan sangat gatal ingin memukul wajah Han jika kita bertemu nanti” Jongin memandang tangannya, ia sudah tidak lagi berlatih menggunakan kain.

“bertarung secara lelaki huh?”

“dia menyebalkan” kesal Jongin. Tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan apakah nanti apollo akan melakukan pertarungan fisik di antara mereka. “mungkinkah nanti kita akan bertarung dengan yang lainnya?”

“mungkin saja. Mereka membuat kita harus bertarung saat seperti ini, apalagi untuk mendapatkan hasil akhir”

Kejadian dengan Luhan membuat Jongin merasa beruntung. Jika hal itu tidak terjadi, mungkin saja dia tidak akan pernah belajar bela diri. Ia akan terbuang dan ditinggalkan oleh yang lain di tempat ini selamanya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan memulai untuk berlatih kembali.

“berlatih langsung denganku?” tantang Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerang sakit karena Kyungsoo membantingnya hingga punggungnya membentur dengan tanah. Selama berlatih langsung Jongin merasa bingung untuk menyerang Kyungsoo, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu menyerangnya. Terbiasa menyerang objek diam membuat dia bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana terhadap Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap langit ketika wajah Kyungsoo muncul di hadapannya menghadang pandangannya.

“kamu ragu-ragu. Besok kita mulai lagi” setelah mengingatkan itu kyungsoo berjalan ke arah sungai.

Jongin berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah sering berlatih dan selama itu juga Jongin tumbang melawan Kyungsoo. Namun di beberapa pertarungan terakhir, Jongin hampir saja menang sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo membalikkan keadaan. Tapi kali ini Jongin tidak akan ragu untuk bertarung dengan Kyungsoo, dan juga untuk membuktikan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Jongin berhasil memulai pertarungan dengan mencoba memukul Kyungsoo lebih dulu yang tentu saja berhasil ditangkis oleh Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin telah belajar banyak, tanpa menunggu Jongin dengan segera menendang kaki Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebelum Kyungsoo terjatuh Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membantingnya. Jongin yang berada dalam kondisi menang dengan segera menindih Kyungsoo dan menekan leher Kyungsoo dengan lengannya. Meskipun dalam kondisi seperti ini Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum, mungkin ada sedikit perasaan bangga karena berhasil mendidik Jongin.

“kau tau di luar arena pertarungan posisi ini bukanlah posisi menang, kau bisa saja ditipu dan lawanmu akan menendangmu” Jelas Kyungsoo.

“aku menang Kyungsoo” perlahan Jongin membelai pipi Kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

“huh?” Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

“aku menemukan belahan jiwaku” Jongin tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget Kyungsoo, kemudian menarik tangan belahan jiwanya dan membuka ikatan kain yang selama ini menutupi pergelangan tangannya. Jongin mengecup  _ soulmate sign  _ yang kini terlihat jelas di atas denyut nadinya, pandangan Kyungsoo meneduh.

Pandangan Jongin kini beralih ke wajah Kyungsoo. Awalnya Jongin hanya menatap matanya, kemudian turun ke hidung dan yang terakhir di bibirnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang mencoba melembabkan bibirnya. Nafas mereka berdua terdengar gitu berat, bahkan suara detak jantung mereka terdengar seperti genderang. 

Pandangan Jongin kembali ke mata Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua masih terdiam hingga akhirnya Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya. Awalnya hanya ciuman lugu yang begitu lama, hingga akhirnya jongin memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu. Kyungsoo tertawa disela-sela ciumannya karena merasa tergelitik oleh kecupan itu. Hingga akhirnya Jongin memberikan ciuman bergairah yang disambut oleh Kyungsoo dengan senang hati. Tangan Jongin bergerak masuk ke dalam baju dan membelai kulit lembut Kyungsoo. Lidah Jongin dengan mudah menerobos masuk merasakan setiap inci kehangatan milik Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, Ia melihat bagaimana indahnya wajah Kyungsoo yang tersiram oleh cahaya langit sore serta bibirnya yang mengkilat selepas ciuman bergairah mereka. Kecupan Jongin turun melintang di garis rahangnya, Kyungsoo yang tak berdaya di bawahnya hanya bisa meremas rambut Jongin merasakan tubuhnya yang begitu sensitif akibat sengatan-sengatan kecil yang diberikan oleh Jongin di lehernya.

Pupil Jongin berubah menjadi abu-abu seolah tubuhnya dikuasai oleh dirinya yang lain. Dengan terburu-buru mereka melepaskan pakaian satu sama lain dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Tangan Jongin dengan lembut membelai puting Kyungsoo yang kini mengeras, sesekali memberi pijatan-pijatan kecil yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Kyungsoo perlahan turun meraba setiap inci kulit Jongin dari dada hingga ke perut keras Jongin yang ia dapatkan dari hasil latihan bertahun-tahun. Hingga akhirnya tangannya berhenti di kedua pusat kenikmatan mereka. 

Dengan hati-hati tangannya membelai dan menangkup kejantanan mereka yang telah mengeras. Ibu jarinya membelai lembut ujung kejantanan Jongin yang telah mengeluarkan air mani. Perut Jongin mengeras ketika tangan panas itu menyentuh miliknya, dengan perasaan menggebu Jongin mengerang sehingga ciumannya terlepas. Jongin menjatuhkan dahinya di dahi Kyungsoo, ia bisa melihat kilatan nafsu di mata Kyungsoo. Jongin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya bersama dengan Kyungsoo, merasakan setiap kenikmatan yang Kyungsoo berikan. Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo, merasakan sesuatu yang akan segera meledak. Dengan beberapa kali guncangan hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai orgasme bersama-sama.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berendam setelah akhirnya Jongin mendapat jawaban yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo yang kini berada dalam pangkuannya. Beberapa kali memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bahunya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya.

Tidak ada yang berubah setelah Jongin mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah  _ soulmatenya _ . Mereka tetap berburu, mengeksplorasi isi pulau, hanya saja mereka kini memiliki waktu intim, tidak lagi tidur berjarak dan saling menghangatkan satu sama lain setiap malam. Jongin menebak bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui dari dulu bahwa mereka adalah  _ soulmate _ . Apapun alasan Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya, Jongin yakin itu adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka karena Kyungsoo telah mengajarkan banyak hal untuknya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi ketika mendengarkan suara dengungan keras itu lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya suara itu berhenti sejenak dan justru terdengar suara tepukan tangan yang berjeda. Jongin mendegus dan melirik Kyungsoo yang kini menautkan alisnya berusaha memahami situasi.

“ _ tentunya kalian masih ingat kami, bukan? Sudah hampir satu dekade kalian berada di sini, aku khawatir kalian merasa terlalu nyaman. Maka hari ini kami mengingatkan bahwa masih ada tantangan terakhir yang harus kalian lalui” _ jeda sementara, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo berharap tantangan itu bukanlah tantangan yang ia pikirkan saat ini. “ _ jangan tegang begitu. Baiklah kami akan jelaskan bagaimana alurnya. Saat ini kami mengetahui dimana lokasi kalian. Besok pagi, kami akan memberi tanda. Kalian tahu tanda itu. Sampai jumpa di The Core?” _

Mereka tidak bisa tidur memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo memunggunginya kemudian menariknya tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan kini juga membalas pelukan Jongin, meminta maaf karena telah mengabaikannya.

Pagi itu mereka terbangun dengan suara sirine yang mendengung di seluruh penjuru pulau itu. Pandangan keduanya tertuju pada asap yang ada tidak jauh di hadapan mereka. Jongin mendecih mengetahui bagaimana cerdiknya mereka selalu bekerja dalam diam tanpa diketahui oleh dirinya ataupun Kyungsoo. Setelah bersiap akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju ke arah asap itu.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika jalanan di hadapan mereka terpotong oleh jurang. Tidak ada seseorang pun di sana, namun terhadap sisa api unggun dan di samping mereka telah disiapkan berbagai senjata yang cukup ringan. Mereka menatap senjata itu sejenak kemudian menatap satu sama lain, tiba-tiba suara dengungan itu kembali muncul.

“ _ selamat!!! Kalian sudah memasuki tantangan tahap akhir”  _ seru Apollo kemudian bertepuk tangan “ _ tepat sekali! Yang berdiri di hadapan kalian adalah saingan kalian untuk mendapatkan tiket menuju The Core!” _

“omong kosong!” teriak Jongin, kepalanya menengadah ke atas untuk memastikan dari mana arah suara itu.

“ _ di sebelah kalian telah tersedia berbagai senjata. Kalian boleh pilih yang mana saja! Bahkan ada pistol! Tapi tentu saja tidak seru untuk menggunakan itu bukan? Ah… dan satu lagi~ kalian tidak boleh curang atau tiket kalian akan hangus~! Selamat berjuang Corean!” _

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo panik, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk menatap tanah. Jongin berharap Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan omong kosong itu. Namun harapannya pupus ketika Kyungsoo melempar tasnya ke tanah dengan mengambil pisau kecil itu di dinding.

“Kyungsoo jangan dengarkan omong kosong itu. Kita bisa membuat perahu dan kabur dari pulau ini. Aku mohon…” Jongin masih bertahan untuk tidak mengambil senjata apapun.

“jangan menyusahkan. Ambil senjata dan cepat akhiri ini” tantang Kyungsoo, yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengibaskan pisau itu ke lehernya, namun jongin berhasil menghindarinya. Pergerakan Kyungsoo begitu cepat sehingga membuat Jongin kewalahan untuk menghindar. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil tongkat sebagai pertahan diri dan agar tidak melukai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap tongkat itu dan mendecih dan menatap sinis Jongin.

“kau meremehkanku?”

“aku tidak meremehkanmu Kyungsoo, baiklah kita bertarung”

“bertarung seperti lelaki, heh?” ejek Kyungsoo kemudian berlari ke arah Jongin sekali lagi mencoba untuk melukai Jongin dengan pisaunya.

Beberapa saat Jongin dapat menangkis serangan Kyungsoo dengan tongkatnya. Namun jika mereka terus-terusan seperti itu tidak akan ada yang berhasil dan mereka akan gagal. Jongin ingin membiarkan Kyungsoo menang, sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak akan menerima kemenangan dengan hal pengorbanan sedangkan jika ia mengorbankan dirinya maka Kyungsoo juga akan mati. Tapi jika ia menang, ia akan kembali ke The Core dan setelah berhasil masuk ke divisi apapun itu ia bisa kembali untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Selama masih memiliki  _ soulmate  _ The Core tidak akan mengasingkan warganya. Jongin memutuskan untuk menyerang Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo menangkis serangannya.

“akhirnya sadar huh? Tujuanmu adalah The Core?”

Jongin tidak menjawab dan memilih focus untuk menyerang Kyungsoo. Cukup lama mereka saling memberikan serangan akhirnya Jongin dapat menangkis pisau Kyungsoo sehingga terpental jatuh ke jurang dan saat ini ia telah terpojok ke jurang.

“kemarilah Kyungsoo, di sana bahaya kyungsoo bisa jatuh!”

“berhenti memanggil namaku dengan mulut munafikmu itu! Kau pikir aku dalam posisi kalah heh?” Kyungsoo bersiap di posisi untuk menunggu serangan dari Jongin. Tiba-tiba pandangan keduanya beralih ke arah retakan yang berada di bawah Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin melempar tongkatnya dan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Tanah itu akhirnya runtuh, beruntung Jongin sanggup meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo kemarikan tanganmu yang lain” pinta Jongin mencoba menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Namun tangan yang licin dan gravitasi membuat Jongin kewalahan. “Kyungsoo.. aku mohon!” pinta Jongin, ditambah pasca pertarungan membuat mereka kehabisan tenaga.

“menyebalkan.. tapi selamat ya” Kyungsoo berusaha menaikan tangan yang lain dan menepuk tangan Jongin, hingga perlahan tangan itu mulai terlepas dan Kyungsoo terjatuh dari tebing itu. Yang hanya bisa Jongin lakukan hanya meneriakan nama itu sekeras mungkin berharap ini hanyalah mimpi dan akan tersadar. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerah bajunya.

“nak kau bisa terjatuh jika berada dalam posisi seperti itu” jongin melihat pria itu dengan setelan seragam yang berwarna hijau tua. Namun yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya Kyungsoo.

“tolong… tolong Kyungsoo” pinta Jongin yang kini sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi isak tangisnya. Pria itu melirik ke bawah tebih dan mendesah.

“sayang sekali… tapi” pria itu menepuk tangannya sekali. “selamat kamu berhasil menuju The Core”

Jongin tidak peduli ia mencoba mencari jalan lain untuk turun dari tebing itu, namun beberapa orang mencegatnya dan menahannya. Dari atas ia melihat helikopter turun dan diam tepat di depan tebing itu.

“a-aku mohon biarkan aku untuk menemukan Kyungsoo” mohon Jongin bahkan ia bersujud di kaki orang itu. Pria itu menghela nafas dan naik ke helikopter.

“peraturan tetap peraturan” dua orang itu pun menarik Jongin dan mendorongnya ke arah helikopter dan perlahan pintu tertutup otomatis.

“ _ projek Apollo ke-142 berhasil. Subjek-88 telah melalui masa karantina di wilayah Core-Zero selama delapan tahun. Untuk selanjutnya karantina akan dilakukan di pusat pelatihan The Core dalam kurun waktu dua tahun.” _

#KFFdiRumahAja

**Epilog**

Jongin menatap para pejalan kaki yang melintas di hadapannya, selagi menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna. Saat ini ia sedang mengemudi dalam perjalan menuju pertemuan rahasia. Ia akan dilantik sebagai unit baru dalam misi  _ Undercover. _

Ia telah berhasil kembali ke The Core setelah menjalani masa karantina selama dua tahun, namun ia merasakan kekosongan di hidupnya. Ingatannya tentang Kyungsoo yang jatuh di tebing selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya. Jika Kyungsoo telah meninggal, maka ia waktu untuknya juga tidak akan lama lagi.

Ia tengah melamun menatap seragam ketika seseorang masuk dan membuka loker di sebelahnya. Ia mengabaikan sapaan itu dan melepas kemejanya, mau tidak mau ia harus menjalani pelantikan ini. Ia harus berhasil agar suatu saat ia dapat kembali ke Core-Zero.

“sunfox huh? Aku pikir  _ soulmate sign  _ yang itu hanya legenda” ujar pria itu, Jongin menatap pria itu bingung. Pria itu menunjuk lengan Jongin, pandangan Jongin meredup. Ia selalu mencoba menutupi  _ soulmate sign- _ nya itu.

“sebentar lagi juga akan hilang, dia telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu”

“Seharusnya  _ sign _ -nya otomatis pudar saat  _ mate- _ mu meninggal, kecuali..”

Perkataan pria itu membuat Jongin menatap lengannya. Selama ini ia selalu merasa takut untuk melihat lengannya karena berpikir bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki harapan. Tapi saat ini ia melihat bagaimana  _ sign  _ itu masih terukir begitu jelas di lengannya. Buru-buru ia mengenakan seragamnya dan mengambil topinya. Ia ingin melalui hari ini dan mencari semua kemungkinan yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo-nya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan, ia mendengar pria itu berteriak ‘senang bisa membantu’ dan mendengar ia menyebutkan namanya, ‘Kim Jongdae.

Ia sedang mendiskusikan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol untuk kemungkinan kembali ke Core-Zero. Jongin bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol saat memasuki pusat pelatihan The Core, tanpa Baekhyun tentunya. Jongin menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat sosok familiar yang menyita perhatiannya. Wajah yang tidak pernah ia lupakan, tingginya yang tidak jauh berbeda dan mata yang selalu tenang. Ia melihat seragamnya dan yang semakin menarik perhatiannya adalah sosok itu memiliki tiga bintang. Jongin kembali menatap mata itu dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dadanya dan lengannya terasa sakit seolah ikut merasakan kebahagiaan, sama seperti saat _ soulmate sign- _ nya muncul sepuluh tahun lalu ketika ia bertemu  _ mate _ -nya.

“ _ Dengan bangga kami memperkenalkan, Laksamana Muda Doh _ ”

**FIN**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
